All Is Fair
by xAngeloftheNorthx
Summary: Hermione finds herself in a situation she would never have thought of being in. She has to explore her new powers, as well as protecting the one she loves unconditionally. All Is Fair.. in love and war. Warning: Femslash, death, darkness, but above all love. Bella/Hermione pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_All Is Fair_

_Hello ;-) _

This is my first Bellatrix/Hermione fic. And it's only my second fic ever posted on .

I plan on making this a multichap with Bellatrix/Hermione pairing. Other pairings may evolve but none with H or B. I plan on HEA (Happily Ever After), I'm sorry if I've ruined it for some now. But I personally always like to know if the story ends well before reading it.

This story doesn't take place during a particular book, it is kind of AU and the characters are OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bellatrix or Hermione, if I would, I would probably be very rich ;-) They are owned by J.K. Rowling, as well as the other characters.

Warning: Femslash, smut, death (non-main character), darkness. If any of this insults or bothers you, please feel free to leave and don't look back ;-)

_Ok, here we go. _

Chapter 1

B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H

''Riddikulus!''

The Acromantula's legs quickly slipped from underneath its enormous body because of the bright pink roller skates that suddenly appeared on the end of its long legs. The whole class laughed their asses off, except for Draco and his entourage of course.

''Very good Mr Weasley! That was the perfect example of defeating fear with humour. Ok Mr Potter, it's your turn now.'' Professor Lupin said as he beckoned Harry to step forward.

Harry took a step, he was afraid of what the Boggart would transform into, after all, the last time they've practised with the Boggart it changed into a dementor. He did presume that after four years his biggest fear however might have changed. He took a step forward, the giant spider looked at him and then began morphing into Harry himself, the only difference was that his eyes were red and snake like and his nose was barely there. He looked a lot like Voldemort himself. A shiver rushed through his spine after seeing himself and Voldemort as one but he quickly shook it off and raised his wand.

''Riddikulus!'' He shouted and tried to focus on humorous thoughts.

The skin of the Voldemort-Harry began bubbling and big red zits appeared on his face, just like the zits that appeared when you ate one of Fred and George's sweets' from their joke shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. It looked hilarious and the class started laughing again. Hermione Granger however wasn't laughing at all, she was just looking worriedly at her friend.

''Ok Miss Granger, you're last.''

Hermione nodded and stepped forward, the last time Professor Lupin had taught the class about Boggarts was well over four years ago and they only practised it again because Professor Lupin thought they needed a little fun in these dark times. As Hermione stepped forward she wondered what the Boggart would turn into, last time it turned into Professor McGonagall telling her she had 'failed everything'. She was now quite certain that her grades weren't her biggest fear anymore though. She stared at the pustular head of the Voldemort-Harry and breathed in deeply. The Boggart began changing, the tall shape fell down and it morphed into a black figure. The whole class stepped a little closer to see what it was. It was a woman, a beautiful woman with dark wild hair, in a dark long figure hugging dress. She appeared dead and Longbottom gasped.

''That's Bellatrix Lestrange!'' Neville shouted and the others now recognized her too. Hermione was shaking, tears started streaming down her face and she heard a loud desperate scream. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings but she somehow realized that the scream had come from her own throat. She walked closer to the beautiful figure lying dead on the floor. She reached her hand out to touch her before Professor Lupin pulled her back and ordered the Boggart with his wand back into the large box where it came from. A silence fell over the room and everybody stared in shock at Hermione who looked like she'd just looked death in the eye. She was still shaking, but started to calm down a little when she felt Harry's arms around her shoulders, holding her tightly.

She looked up and saw everyone staring at her, they all looked perplexed. Professor Lupin made his way over to her and laid his hand on her shoulder.

''Can you come with me Hermione?'' He asked in a friendly soft tone.

She nodded and walked after him outside of the classroom along the long corridors towards Dumbledore's office.

''Plum Delight.'' Lupin said when they stood in front of the gargoyle. The gargoyle stepped aside and Lupin walked up the stairs towards the Headmaster's office. Hermione just followed him, kept her head down and tried not to think about what just happened with the Boggart.

Lupin knocked on the door and they heard Dumbledore's raspy voice calling them in. Lupin stepped in but before Hermione could follow he turned around and ordered her to stay there before she was summoned in. Hermione nodded and the door slammed shut right in front of her.

What the hell was happening? Why was her biggest fear seeing Bellatrix dead? Why did she almost break down at the sight of the heartless Death Eater lying cold on the floor? It didn't make any sense, she hardly knew Bellatrix, she had only seen her once, at the Ministry of Magic, during the battle at the department of Mysteries. And Bellatrix hadn't exactly been at her best behaviour at the time, killing Sirius Black and all.

She quickly shook her head and cleared her mind when the door in front of her flew open. She took a step inside and saw Dumbledore sitting in his chair. He waved her in and pointed at the chair opposite his desk, next to Lupin. She slowly and apprehensively walked towards the chair and sat down.

''Good afternoon Miss Granger. Though I presume it has been a difficult one for you hasn't it?'' He asked her in his soft and friendly voice while looking at her through his glasses.

She nodded and brushed her hand through her hair.

''What is going on Professor? Why did the Boggart change into a dead Bellatrix Lestrange? I thought Boggarts changed into people's biggest fears?'' She asked tentatively.

Dumbledore stared into her eyes for a couple of minutes before pointing his wand to the other side of the room, a tray of drinks flew towards them and took place on the desk.

''Would you like a drink Miss Granger? A pumpkin juice perhaps?''

She shook her head. ''No thank you Professor, I would like an answer to my question though.''

Dumbledore nodded and cast a quick glance at Lupin before pouring himself and Lupin a glass of firewhisky.

''Well Miss Granger, I think we need to start at the beginning.'' Dumbledore said before taking a sip of the whisky and with a flick of his wand casting a silencing spell over the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_All Is Fair_

_Hello ;-) _

Here is chapter 2. I'm very grateful for the reviews on the last chapter, I don't have a lot of confidence in my writing but the reviews cheer me up

Disclaimer: I do not own Bellatrix or Hermione, if I would, I would probably be very rich ;-) They are owned by J.K. Rowling, as well as the other characters.

Warning: Femslash, smut, death (non-main character), darkness. If any of this insults or bothers you, please feel free to leave and don't look back ;-)

Chapter 2

B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H

''_Well Miss Granger, I think we need to start at the beginning.'' Dumbledore said before taking a sip of the whisky and with a flick of his wand casting a silencing spell over the room. _

Dumbledore shot a look at Lupin again before clearing his throat.

''You know about the prophecy that was made 17 years ago do you not?'' Dumbledore asked.

Hermione nodded. ''Yes, the one about Harry?''

Dumbledore nodded. ''Yes, that one. Well, there was another prophecy. One not many people knew about, except for McGonagall, Lupin, Snape and myself. At the time though, Snape was still faithful to Voldemort so he told him about it as well. I could tell you but I think it's best if you see for yourself.'' He stood up and walked up to his Pensieve.

''Come Miss Granger.'' He said waving her over.

Hermione stood up and followed his orders. She saw Dumbledore pouring a memory into the Pensieve. He nodded encouragingly before she stuck her head in the large bowl. She closed her eyes for a minute, she'd never done this before and she got a bit nauseous.

[Memory]

When she opened her eyes she found herself standing in the same room she was in just a second ago. It was Dumbledore's office; Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Lupin were there.

''What is it Albus? Why are we here?'' A younger McGonagall asked.

''Last year, when Sybill Trelawney made the prophecy about Voldemort, there was something else that she said. At the time though it didn't seem so urgent because of the prophecy about Voldemort's defeat. But it's been nagging me and I think I ought to tell you.''

Lupin and McGonagall sat down and listened carefully. Snape just stood in a corner, he already knew about the second prophecy.

''There was a second prophecy. It was not about Voldemort but about the Mistress of Implicity.''

''The what?'' Lupin said curiously.

''_The one of the unconditional love approaches. She will protect her love and defeat anything that will stand between her and her love. Only when she consciously loves her love her powers will be ultimate. Either party will try and collect her, she will find peace with the ones who protect her and her love. The Mistress of Implicity will not be overpowered.'' _

'''What does that mean Albus?'' McGonagall asked perplexed.

''It means that when Voldemort returns, and he will return. There will be a witch who can rule alongside either party. However, she can only do this when her powers are ultimate. And as you heard in the prophecy, her powers will only be ultimate once she consciously loves her 'love'.''

[End of Memory]

The voices faded away and Hermione felt nauseous again. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she found herself in the same room with Dumbledore and Lupin looking at her.

She walked shakily back to the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

''So, what does this mean Professor? Am I the Mistress of Implicity?''

''Yes Hermione, yes you are. You have always been a clever witch, and your powers are greater than the ones of you fellow students, even most adults. But these powers can develop and you can become the greatest witch of your time.''

''But, how is that possible? I'm a muggle-born, I don't suppose I inherited any of this.''

''No, for there has never been anyone like you. It doesn't matter that your ancestors weren't magical. You can do things others cannot even think of.''

''B-but what about.. Bellatrix?'' She asked hesitantly.

''Yes, that is unfortunate indeed. The Boggart shows peoples' biggest fears, and _subconsciously_ your biggest fear was seeing Bellatrix dead. This shows that you _subconsciously_ love Bellatrix.''

Hermione had to slowly breathe in and out, this was to much information. First she finds out she's the Mistress of Implicity, whatever the hell that is. Then she finds out she's _subconsciously_ in love with Bellatrix Lestrange? Voldemort's most faithful follower?

''So for your powers to fully develop you've going to have to fall in love with Bellatrix the old fashioned way. So you'll love her consciously as well as subconsciously.'' Dumbledore stated looking at her apologetically.

''But.. she's a murderer! And she hates muggle-borns! She'll never make me fall in love with her. Even if I am already _subcionsiously_ in love with her. This is all so wrong!''

''I'm so sorry Hermione. What I think we should do now is we'll have to make Bellatrix come over to the light side.''

''B-but.. she'll never do that! She hates mudbloods and half-bloods! She's obsessed with pure bloods and she is devoted to Voldemort! And even if we could somehow make her come over the light side, I don't want to fall in love with her, she's evil. Can't we just ignore all this?'' She screamed desperately.

''We could ignore it, but the prophecies always have a way of coming out and it's only a matter of time before Voldemort finds out about all this. And then there's the issue of Bellatrix. We're in a war right now Hermione, remember the prophecy 'she will protect her love'. Your biggest fear is seeing Bellatrix dead, even if you don't want to love her, you will do anything to protect her, even fighting against your own friends. Therefore we must make Bellatrix switch sides, and preferably before Voldemort finds out about you.''

''So.. what if Voldemort finds out? What will he do?''

''He'll probably won't harm you, he needs you just as much as we need you in this war Hermione. He'll order Bellatrix to woo you and persuade you to the dark side.''

''Does she love me? The prophecy didn't say anything about her side of all this.''

''I don't know about that, maybe she doesn't feel anything for you but either way Voldemort will still order her to woo you, even if she doesn't want to. But maybe she'll feel a connection with you, that's very much possible, real love comes from two sides.''

Hermione nodded and held her head in her hands.

''So, what about my 'powers'? Will they only develop once I fall in love with her or can I develop them already?''

''I think we can train you already, you just won't be at your best. You'll be better than most people probably, but you should be able to do a lot more.''

''Ok. When can we start training?'' She asked enthusiastically. She wanted to keep her mind of Bellatrix and Voldemort and develop her 'powers' as much as possible.''

''We can start this week. The only problem is, is that we don't know what exactly your powers are. So we'll just train in different subjects and see in what you exceed.''

''Ok, can I go now? I want some time to think about all this.'' Hermione said softly, a headache had come up and she desperately held her head in her hands.

''Yes, but remember Hermione, don't tell anyone about this. The more people know the sooner Voldemort will be able to find out. Don't speak about this, not even to Harry and Ron.''

She nodded, jumped up and ran out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_All Is Fair_

_Hello ;-) _

Here is chapter 3. I'm very grateful for the reviews on this story! I absolutely LOVE them! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Bellatrix or Hermione, if I would, I would probably be very rich ;-) They are owned by J.K. Rowling, as well as the other characters.

Warning: Femslash, smut, death (non-main character), darkness. If any of this insults or bothers you, please feel free to leave and don't look back ;-)

Chapter 3

B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H

''_Yes, but remember Hermione, don't tell anyone about this. The more people know the sooner Voldemort will be able to find out. Don't speak about this, not even to Harry and Ron.'' _

How can she not tell Harry and Ron? They're her best friends! She has to talk to someone! Though it's probably best she doesn't talk to Ron about this whole Bellatrix thing. He'll probably get jealous, not that he has any right to, but they did always have this weird chemistry.

But how can she love Bellatrix? She's the scariest, most cruel, most awful Death Eater there is.

_Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor._

''My Lord?''

''What is it Narcissa?'' Voldemort answered impatiently.

''I just received a message from Draco my Lord. He has some peculiar news.''

''Yes?''

''It's that mudblood my Lord, Hermione Granger. That werewolf Lupin was teaching the class about Boggarts. The mudblood's biggest fear was seeing Bellatrix dead.''

''What? Bellatrix? Are you sure?''

''Yes, my Lord.''

''Bring your sister to me.''

''Yes my Lord.'' Narcissa said bowing whilst walking out of the room and getting her sister.

_Back at Hogwarts._

Hermione was sitting on her bed, staring at the pages of her book. She wasn't reading, she couldn't, she kept thinking about this whole Mistress of Implicity thing. I won't let Bellatrix woo me, I won't. I'll just ignore her, I don't care if my 'powers' aren't ultimate, whatever that means. I don't even know my so called powers. No one can make me love Bellatrix, ok, maybe I already 'subconsciously' do, but that doesn't matter. I won't fall in love with her.

She put her book away and got underneath the covers. She soon drifted off in a deep sleep.

_She saw her. It was her, her beautiful dark long curls around her head, her slim very sexy figure in that tight black dress. But.. she was shaking.. and screaming. She was being tortured. Bellatrix.. __**Her **__Bellatrix. _

Hermione shot up, soon she was standing next to her bed. It was the middle of the night, she didn't know what to do. She was sure that wasn't a dream, that was to real. She tried to think hard, where was she? Maybe at Malfoy Manor, apparently that was the Death Eater's headquarters. She couldn't think of anything else so she flicked her wand, getting herself dressed and apparated to Malfoy Manor.

A cloud of green smoke appeared in the room, Voldemort lowered his wand, looking fascinated at the green smoke. The smoke soon disappeared and Hermione stood in the room, she looked around and saw several Death Eaters standing there with their wands raised, as well as Voldemort looking at her with an evil grin on his face. She didn't pay attention to any of this, she soon saw the reason she came here in the first place. Bellatrix was lying on the floor, regaining her breath. Hermione soon cast a protection spell around the older witch, protecting her from whoever had hexed her in the first place. She looked around the room, her eyes filled with anger and standing in a battle position.

''Well, well, well. Looks like it's true then.'' A soft scary voice spoke, she turned around and looked straight in the red eyes of Voldemort. She gave a low hiss, making some Death Eaters jump in fright.

''Don't you dare touch her!'' She growled.

''Oh I wouldn't dream of it!'' He answered quickly with an evil smile on his face.

''Who did it?'' She asked still growling and not raising the protective spell that still hung around Bellatrix, who was now standing and looking at the whole spectacle with interest and curiosity.

Voldemort pointed towards one of his followers, a nobody called Pattem. Hermione quickly turned around and raised her wand, her eyes flaring with anger and flicked her wand.

''CRUCIO!'' She shouted. The man dropped on the floor and began screaming incredibly loud. He peed his pants before vomiting while writhing on the floor. Neither Voldemort nor his followers stopped her. After a minute she stopped, she let him regain his breath before slowly walking towards him. Her senses were on high alert and she paid attention to everything that was going on in the room, the protection spell was still around Bellatrix, who was still staring at her with a weird look in her eyes. Voldemort and the other Death Eaters were all staring at her as well. She didn't care, she had to punish the person who harmed her Bella.

She kept walking towards the crying man on the floor, then she saw a wand being raised from the corner of her eye.

''Expelliarmus!'' She heard a voice shout, she didn't recognise the voice but she was quicker.

''Protego!'' She flicked her wand at the man who had tried to disarm her. His wand flew in the air and she caught it.

She looked at him, anger still burning in her eyes. She hissed again, giving him a warning, he swallowed loudly, fear in his eyes. But Hermione looked away from him and looked back at the pathetic man who was still lying on the ground. She didn't care about the man who had tried to disarm her, she only cared about Bellatrix, she had to be safe.

So she squatted next to him and looked him in the eye.

''Don't you dare hurt her.'' She growled again and stood back up. When she looked down at him she raised her wand.

''Avada Kedavra.'' She said in a low angry tone. Green shot out of her wand, killing the man who had dared to hurt her love.

She turned around and looked at the people in the room, most Death Eaters looked at her with fear in their eyes, Voldemort was just laughing and Bellatrix had a wicked smile on her face. She dropped the disarmed man's wand on the floor before taking a step towards Bellatrix.

''Hermione Granger, what a pleasure to meet you.'' Voldemort said with a smile on his face. Hermione's senses were still in overdrive, she could hear people's hearts beating, their breathing slowing down now that their master had spoken. She sensed it when people moved, she sensed Lucius Malfoy skipping from one leg on the other, he was clearly uneasy with the whole scene that had just took place in his house.

Hermione looked at Voldemort with anger in her eyes.

''What do you want?'' She growled. She felt some wands being raised and pointed at her when she spoke in such a degrading manner to their Lord.

''Don't worry, I won't hurt her.'' He said, clearly knowing what she wanted to hear. Hermione relaxed slightly but didn't remove the shield around Bella.

''You came rather quickly. How did you know what was happening?'' He questioned curiously.

''I saw it happening in my head.'' She answered coldly.

''Mmm.. and you disapparated here. How did you do that? No one can apparate from Hogwarts grounds.'' He said fascinated with her quick appearing.

''I don't know, I just did it and it worked.''

''Impressive. Well, I think we should introduce you don't you think?'' He said walking towards her.

Hermione took a step closer towards where Bella was standing. Voldemort noticed this and smiled knowingly.

''Hermione Granger, this is Bellatrix. Bella, this is Hermione.'' He pointed his hands to Bella and then to Hermione.

Hermione spun around and looked her in the eye. She saw her immediate beauty, her dark deep eyes, her wild long dark curls, her soft white skin and her full red lips. Hermione smiled shyly at her. The Death Eater looked perplexed by the shy smile but soon an evil smirk appeared and she winked at her. Hermione's stomach churned, and her eyes filled with lust, Voldemort saw this and smiled knowingly, this wasn't going to be a very hard task.


	4. Chapter 4

_All Is Fair_

_Hello ;-) _

Here is chapter 4. I'm very grateful for the reviews on this story! I absolutely LOVE them! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Bellatrix or Hermione, if I would, I would probably be very rich ;-) They are owned by J.K. Rowling, as well as the other characters.

Warning: Femslash, smut, death (non-main character), darkness. If any of this insults or bothers you, please feel free to leave and don't look back ;-)

Chapter 4

B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H

_Hermione spun around and looked her in the eye. She saw her immediate beauty, her dark deep eyes, her wild long dark curls, her soft white skin and her full red lips. Hermione smiled shyly at her. The Death Eater looked perplexed by the shy smile but soon an evil smirk appeared and she winked at her. Hermione's stomach churned, and her eyes filled with lust, Voldemort saw this and smiled knowingly, this wasn't going to be a very hard task. _

''H-Hello..'' Hermione said in a shy and soft tone. She sensed some Death Eaters relaxing at the sight of the now not at all scary Hermione, and even some chuckling. She didn't care, she was totally drowning in the big dark beautiful eyes of the goddess that was standing in front of her.

Bellatrix smirked. ''You can remove the shield now babe.'' She said in a husky sexy voice.

Hermione felt her insides tingling at the pet name. She flicked her wand and removed the shield.

''How did you keep that shield up for so long? You didn't even point your wand at it, you were even throwing some curses while still holding it up.'' Bella asked curiously, she didn't know anyone who could keep a shield up without keeping contact with it. Not even the Dark Lord.

Hermione shrugged, she had no idea. ''I don't know, I just wanted it to stay up so it did.'' She answered truthfully.

Bella smiled a panty-wetting smile at her before winking again. Hermione's breath caught in her throat, she wanted to jump the woman right now and kiss and caress and fuck her all night long. She swallowed loudly and smiled back at her.

Voldemort cleared his throat, he had been quiet long enough now. He had looked at their interaction curiously and seemed to discover that Hermione didn't need to much wooing. Bella seemed smitten by the girl as well, which was a good thing because he was quite worried Bella would feel only disgusted at wooing a mudblood. Clearly that wasn't the case and the instant connection was palpable.

''Why don't you go back to school Hermione, we don't want anyone finding out your not in bed at this late hour now do we?'' He said with a smirk on his face.

Hermione seemed surprised he would suggest such a thing but then shot a quick look at Bella before looking back at Voldemort. He seemed to understand her meaning.

''Don't worry, nothing will happen to her once you're gone. I will make sure of it. I'm sure we will meet again very soon so till then Hermione.'' He said, clearly dismissing her.

Hermione relaxed at the fact that nothing would happen to Bella and she smiled a sweet smile at her.

''Goodnight.'' She said clearly looking only at Bella before the green smoke appeared and she disapparated back to her dorm at Hogwarts.

''Well, that was.. interesting.'' Voldemort said.

Some Death Eaters laughed, while others looked at the dead Pattem with sadness.

''Are we really going to bring a mudblood in my Lord?'' Asked a Death Eater who was standing next to the dead body of Pattem.

Voldemort flicked his wand and the Death Eater screamed in pain when the Cruciatus curse hit his body. Soon Voldemort lowered his wand and glared at the others.

''She will no longer be seen as a mudblood. She is the Mistress of Implicity and you will respect her.'' He shot an evil glare at the man who'd tried to disarm Hermione earlier. ''Do I make myself clear?''

''Yes my Lord.'' The Death Eaters said in tune. Voldemort nodded and he floated out of the room.

''Follow me Bella.'' He said and Bella followed him leaving the other Death Eaters to dispose of Pattem's body.

Hermione was now sleeping in her warm bed. She smiled in her sleep.

_She was standing in a dark room with only one candle burning. She saw a black figure walking slowly towards her. When she came closer Hermione recognised her and her breath caught in her throat. _

_It was Bella, she was naked. Her large breasts looked delicious, and her tongue darted out of her mouth moistening her lips. Hermione gulped and took a step back when the back of her knees hit something and she fell down on the soft bed behind her. _

_Bella was still walking towards her and straddled her waist, Hermione's breath hitched when she felt Bella's core and bum making contact with her naked belly. She only now realised she was naked as well and she bucked her hips upward. Bella smiled evilly and shook her head_

''_No, no, no babe. You have to be patient.'' She said in a husky voice. _

''_B-Bella.. please?'' Hermione moaned. _

''Hermione?''

_She moaned again, bucking her hips upward again. _

''HERMIONE?''

Hermione shot up and rubbed her eyes. ''Wh..what?'' She asked perplexed.

''Wake up, you overslept.'' Ginny said shaking Hermione.

Hermione's face turned bright red. She hoped she hadn't made any noise when she was dreaming.

''O-ok, I'll be right down, you can go ahead.'' She said sleepily.

Ginny nodded and walked out of the room towards the Great Hall.

''Oh God..'' Hermione groaned. What did she do? She killed a man she didn't even know. She killed someone for the first time and she had a feeling it wouldn't be the last one. Dumbledore was right, as long as they were in a war Bella could be harmed, and Hermione wouldn't hesitate to kill the one responsible, not even if they were her own friends.

''Fuck.. I promised myself I wouldn't fall in love with her! Shit, shit, shit!''

Her face turned bright red again when thinking about her dream. But why is she so attractive? It would have been a lot easier to resist and ignore Bellatrix if she wasn't that damn sexy.

Stop it Hermione! She slapped herself across the face and got dressed.

_Back at Malfoy Manor. _

''Bella, I think we both saw Hermione's reaction towards you and I don't think making her fall in love with you will be a very hard task, but I want you to try your best. And I also want you to make her come to our side. Explain to her how she and you will be protected here, how her powers can be useful to us and how irrational it is for you to step over to her side. Do you understand?'' Voldemort asked.

''Yes my Lord. But how will I be able to make her fall in love with me if she's at Hogwarts? She can apparate from there, but I can't. How am I going to get to her?''

''Just find a way, I'm sure the Shrieking Shack might be an option or make contact with her and meet her at Hogsmeade.''

''Yes my Lord.'' Bella bowed and walked towards the door.

''Oh and Bella? Do you feel the same for her as she feels for you?''

Bella turned around, she looked embarrassed. ''Ehh, I do feel a connection with her my Lord. I don't think I love her or anything but there is certainly.. something.'' She said shyly.

Voldemort nodded. ''Oh and do change your appearance Bella, those teeth are not very attractive.''

''Yes my Lord.'' Bella felt a bit insulted but bowed respectfully and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello ;-) _

Here is chapter 5. I'm very grateful for the reviews on this story! I absolutely LOVE them! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Bellatrix or Hermione, if I would, I would probably be very rich ;-) They are owned by J.K. Rowling, as well as the other characters.

Warning: Femslash, smut, death (non-main character), darkness. If any of this insults or bothers you, please feel free to leave and don't look back ;-)

Chapter 5

B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H

''Cissy?'' Bella knocked on her sister's door.

''Yes Bella?'' Narcissa answered.

Bella opened the door and stuck her head inside, hoping Lucius wasn't there. She was relieved he wasn't and she walked in. She went to the large mirror and Narcissa stood next to her.

''The Dark Lord ordered me to change my appearance, he said something about my.. teeth?'' She said hesitatingly. She knew she was a beautiful woman but that all those years of Azkaban had changer her appearance, and not for the better.

Narcissa nodded and brought her wand up to her sister's face, she mumbled a spell and Bella felt a pain in her mouth, her teeth were straightened out.

''I know a potion with which you can make them whiter, I'll ask Rinz to get it for you.'' Narcissa said and called for her house-elf. When the elf appeared she ordered her to bring her the potion, Rinz obeyed and came back with the potion a minute later.

Narcissa took it from her and gave it to Bella. ''Drink this.'' Bella grabbed the flask and drank the potion. When she finished it she took a look in the mirror. Her teeth slowly changed colour, her brown teeth changed to a stunning white and she smiled a wide smile.

''Thanks, Cissy.''

''We're not done yet.'' Narcissa said accusingly and pulled her wand out again. She mumbled some spells and Bella saw in the mirror her dark wild hair untangling itself and becoming smoother and shinier. Then the dark bags underneath her eyes disappeared and her white skin became smoother. Her somewhat dry lips moistened and became even fuller than they already were and finally her eyebrows were plucked into two perfectly shaped lines.

''Well, I think you can do the rest yourself.'' She said pointing at Bella's body. She nodded and walked out the door.

She went to the bathroom and lowered herself in a hot bath. She cleaned herself thoroughly and when she stepped out of the bath she looked at herself in the mirror. She flicked her wand ridding herself of all unwanted body hair and inspected her body once more in the mirror. She then cleaned the nails on her hands and feet and painted them all black. She was a bit surprised that she could still look as good as if she'd never been to Azkaban and admired her muscular, slim but curvy figure.

''All I need to do now is let Hermione see it.'' She stated with a smirk.

_Back at Hogwarts. _

Her Transfiguration class was over but when the students left the classroom, Professor McGonagall asked for Hermione to stay.

Harry and Ron didn't seem to be surprised, since Hermione often stayed longer in class to get more assignments or just to talk to her favourite professor. She waved them goodbye and they left.

Professor McGonagall locked the door with her wand and stood in front of Hermione.

''Miss Granger, I've heard from Professor Dumbledore that you heard about the prophecy and that you will be trained.'' She said in her normal somewhat cold voice.

Hermione nodded.

''Well, Professor Dumbledore asked me to train you in human Transfiguration.''

''Really? That's great! I've always wanted to master that skill more.'' She said happily. ''So, what kind of transfigurations? Objects, animals or just individual changes to my appearance?'' She asked greedily, she had read a lot about Transfigurations and was always fascinated by the ability to change oneself into something entirely different.

''I think we could start with animals first. You know the spell don't you? Try transforming your head first.''

Hermione nodded and raised her wand to her face, she mumbled the spell and her head changed into that of a cat. It was fairly easy and she flicked her wand again, this time pointing towards her body. She fully morphed into a cat and meowed once. McGonagall looked at her in astonishment.

''Ok, very good. Now try and change back. This is a lot harder since you don't have a wand right now, if it doesn't work I can change you back myself.'' Minerva said.

Before McGonagall even finished her sentence Hermione stood in front of her in her normal form again. McGonagall's eyes widened, ''Well, that was quick.''

Hermione grinned.

''Hmm, I wonder if we could try and practice your Animagi skills. It will however take at least a couple of years to fully master it but I think with your new powers we can try. Most people are not able to change into an Animagus but I have a feeling you will be able to. Try and clear you head of all thoughts, it sometimes helps to sit down on your hands and knees. Of course we don't know what type of animal you will become but most animals have four legs.''

Hermione obeyed and placed her hands and knees on the ground. She closed her eyes and tried to get rid of all thoughts. With her eyes still closed she felt a tingling going through her entire body, she felt her teeth getting bigger and sharper and an uncomfortable pressure at her rear end.

She heard McGonagall gasp and opened her eyes, she looked down at her hands, only they weren't her hands anymore, they were big white paws. She looked up and looked around the room, she could see a lot more that she normally could. Her vision had enlarged and she saw everything clearer, she also smelled a lot more and heard McGonagall's breathing very clearly. McGonagall flicked her wand and a large mirror appeared in front of her. The sight shocked her, she was a big white tiger with black stripes, her eyes were however still the same light brown colour they always were. She wiggled her long white strong tail and internally laughed. She opened her large mouth and saw her bog scary looking sharp teeth. She tried to growl but nothing came out, and then suddenly she was changed back.

''Did you change back yourself?'' McGonagall asked her.

''No, I guess I have to work on that.'' She said still in shock.

''Hermione, you have done better than anyone! No one, has ever been able to change into their full Animagi at first try. And you looked magnificent, a very impressive white tigress.'' McGonagall said astonished.

Hermione smiled at the compliment. ''I'm quite tired now though Professor, is it alright if we continue this some other time?'' She asked feeling exhausted from both her lack of sleep and the Transfiguration.

''Of course, we'll just continue the day after tomorrow?'' McGonagall asked and Hermione nodded sleepily.

She said goodbye and left the classroom, she wanted to go straight to bed but knew she had to visit Professor Dumbledore first. She made her way over to his office and knocked on his door. He summoned her in and she went to sit in the chair in front of his desk.

''Hello Miss Granger, what brings you here?'' He asked inquisitively.

''I, uh, I have to tell you something Professor.'' She said hesitatingly, she knew she had to tell him about last night but she was scared of his reaction. She did kill a man and if the ministry found out about that and about her powers she would be in trouble.

''Yes, go on.'' He said encouragingly.

''I saw Bellatrix last night Professor.'' She said and he looked surprised.

She told him about her dream (her _first_ dream!) and the disapparating, and the killing and Voldemort's reaction to all of this. He listened fascinatingly. When she was finished he cleared his throat.

''Well, as I told you before Hermione, we are in a war right now. And I think we can clearly state that you wouldn't hesitate to kill someone if Bellatrix was in danger. So the most important thing we need to do now is make Bellatrix come to our side.''

He was interrupted by a big black owl that flew through the open window, it saw Hermione and landed on the arm of her chair. Hermione untied the paper that was around its paw and opened it.

**Hogsmeade 12.00 **

''Well, I can try and convince her tonight Professor.'' She said and showed him the paper.


	6. Chapter 6

All Is Fair

_Hello ;-) _

Here is chapter 6. I'm very grateful for the reviews on this story! I absolutely LOVE them! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Bellatrix or Hermione, if I would, I would probably be very rich ;-) They are owned by J.K. Rowling, as well as the other characters.

Warning: Femslash, smut, death (non-main character), darkness. If any of this insults or bothers you, please feel free to leave and don't look back ;-)

Chapter 6

B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H

_He was interrupted by a big black owl that flew through the open window, it saw Hermione and landed on the arm of her chair. Hermione untied the paper that was around its paw and opened it. _

_**Hogsmeade 12.00 **_

''_Well, I can try and convince her tonight Professor.'' She said and showed him the paper. _

It was 11.45 pm and Hermione was walking along the corridors to the main entrance, she had to be quiet so she wouldn't get caught by Filch. When she got to the door she slipped through it, Dumbledore had made her promise to not disapparate while she was still inside the school. He had said something about not liking the idea of people going through his protections.

When she successfully apparated to Hogsmeade she looked around, she stood near the shops in the shadows, looking out on the dimly lit square in the middle.

Then she saw a black smoke appear which later formed into a black figure. She stepped out of the shadows towards the black figure, the person probably heard her because it turned around. The light of the streetlamps fell on the person's face.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat, she looked even more beautiful than how she remembered.

The beautiful woman slowly came towards her and Hermione still hadn't released her breath, she became even more beautiful the closer they became. Her dark hair seemed to shine in the streetlamps and the light of the moon. Her skin looked smooth and her lips were red and full, but what caught Hermione's eyes most were her dark beautiful eyes. They were so deep and seemed to hold so many thoughts and memories.

''H-hi Bella.'' Hermione stammered.

''Hello Hermione.'' Bella said smoothly.

They now stood toe to toe and Hermione smiled shyly at the older stunning woman standing in front of her. Bellatrix smiled a bright smile and Hermione saw her white shining teeth.

''You, you look different.'' Hermione noticed her changed appearance.

''Oh do I?'' Bella said with an evil smile on her face.

''Y-yeah, you look gorgeous. N-not that you didn't look gorgeous before, b-but still, you're different.'' Hermione stammered and internally felt like slapping herself across the face for being such a blabbering mess.

Bella chuckled ''Well, thank you babe. So do you. Looking gorgeous I mean.'' She said with a wink.

Hermione shuddered when she heard the nickname again and blushed. Bella put her hand to Hermione's face and brushed her cheek in a loving way. Hermione's breath hitched.

''I think you're a very beautiful girl Hermione.'' Bellatrix said softly. Hermione's face became even redder and Bella chuckled again.

Then Bella leant in and brushed her lips against Hermione's. Hermione felt a warm rush going through her body at the soft touch and put her hand in Bella's neck pushing lips harder against her own. Hermione's tongue licked Bella's lower lip and Bella opened her mouth allowing Hermione access. Bella grabbed Hermione's hips and pulled them towards her own, this caused Hermione to let a loud moan escape. Bella smiled through the kiss and tangled her hands in Hermione's hair. Their tongues were swirling around in their mouths and Hermione's hand traced Bella's side brushing past her boob and resting on her lower back.

When Bella broke the kiss Hermione pouted in disappointment, Bella giggled and whispered in her ear ''I think we need to go into the shadows Mione, anyone can be watching us.''

Hermione shuddered when she felt the warm breath against her ear and started to feel a tingling between her legs. She nodded and Bella grabbed her hand pulling her into the shadows towards the bushes.

''We need to talk though.'' Hermione said thinking about what Dumbledore told her. Bella nodded.

''Lay down.'' Bella ordered Hermione when they stood on the soft leaves that had fallen off the big trees surrounding them. Hermione obliged and lay down but kept looking at Bella.

Bellatrix slowly put her hands behind her back and untied her corset, when she threw it on the floor she removed her dress. Hermione was just staring at her open-mouthed and felt wetness forming in between her thighs. Bella slowly walked towards Hermione in just her black bra and panties and gave her a sexy smile.

''I think you're a bit overdressed honey.'' She said huskily.

Hermione gulped and quickly sat up removing her shirt and jeans. Bella sat down in front of her and leaned towards her. She kissed her hard on the lips and let her hands roam the younger girl's upper body. Hermione moaned and lay down pulling Bella on top of her.

''Uh, Bella? I um.. I have to tell you something.'' Hermione said softly. Bella pulled back a bit and looked at her questioningly.

''I-I'm a.. I'm a virgin.'' She confessed softly, a blush creeping on her face.

Bella raised an eyebrow and smiled. ''Don't worry.. I'll be gentle.'' She said in that sexy low voice again. Then she started kissing down Hermione's throat and in between her breasts. Then she looked up and smirked at her.

''Or not.'' She chuckled before kissing and licking the top of Hermione's breasts.

Hermione moaned at the contact and arched her back, Bella took an advantage and reached her hands behind Hermione's back to unclip her bra. When it was off Bella stared at her boobs for a while before taking Hermione's nipple in her mouth. Hermione moaned again and bucked her hips upwards against Bella's thigh.

Bella sucked and bit softly causing Hermione to groan in pleasure and pain.

''Hmm, you like that?'' Bella asked coyly.

''Hmm hmm.'' Hermione nodded and thrust her hips upwards again. Bella grinned and licked down Hermione's abs, when she reached the waist of her panties she looked up questioningly. Hermione nodded in consent and Bella pulled her panties down her legs. Hermione was nervous but Bella's attention just got her so wet she didn't care about anything but her anymore.

When she felt a warm wet tongue diving in between her folds she groaned like an animal. Bella sucked on her clit before trailing her fingers up Hermione's leg getting closer to her core. Hermione was now panting and bucking her hips wildly against Bella's face.

Bella then softly pushed one finger inside Hermione, she groaned at the slight pain but she soon adjusted and felt only pleasure. Bella slowly slit in and out of Hermione before adding a second finger. Hermione was meeting Bella's pace by thrusting her hips and moaning and groaning, not caring if anyone could hear them.

''F-faster.'' She exclaimed and Bella sped up before adding a third finger.

''Babe, you're so wet.'' She said when she released Hermione's clit. Hermione couldn't say anything, she just panted heavily.

''I'm gonna.. I'm gonna!'' Hermione exclaimed before her climax hit her and she screamed loudly.

Bella helped her ride it out and kissed Hermione's belly all the way up to her mouth. They kissed for a while before Hermione backed off because she was out of breath. Bella pulled out her fingers and gave her another peck on the lips.

''W-wow.''

''Yeah, I know what you mean.''

They both chuckled and Bella lay next to her draping her arm over her tummy. Hermione smiled in content and pulled Bella closer to her.

''You know.. we still need to talk though.'' Hermione said seriously.

''I know.''


	7. Chapter 7

All Is Fair

_Hello ;-) _

Here is chapter 7. I'm very grateful for the reviews on this story! I absolutely LOVE them! :D

Oh and I understand how some people think this story goes to fast, but that's kind of the intention. After all Hermione loved Bella already when she hadn't even met her.

Oh and English is not my first language, so I'm really sorry for any mistakes or misunderstandings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bellatrix or Hermione, if I would, I would probably be very rich ;-) They are owned by J.K. Rowling, as well as the other characters.

Warning: Femslash, smut, death (non-main character), darkness. If any of this insults or bothers you, please feel free to leave and don't look back ;-)

Chapter 7

B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H

_They both chuckled and Bella lay next to her draping her arm over her tummy. Hermione smiled in content and pulled Bella closer to her. _

''_You know.. we still need to talk though.'' Hermione said seriously. _

''_I know.'' _

Bella sat up and helped Hermione up as well.

''I think we need to both say our things, you can go first.'' Bella stated patting Hermione's arm.

She nodded. ''Yes. Well, Dumbledore told me and I kind of know already that I can't control myself if anything happens to you. And I know you can take care of yourself but still, if one of my friends decides to duel with you or hex you in any way I don't think I can keep myself from killing them. And I really don't want to kill my friends. I know we have this bond Bella, and I do really love you but I can't risk my friends' life's. You really, really have to get over to our side, of course you won't have to harm Voldemort or the other Death Eaters but we can just go somewhere, together.'' Hermione pleaded with Bella putting on puppy dog eyes hoping Bella would cave.

Bellatrix sighed and brushed a hand through her hair.

''Hermione, I feel this bond we have too and I think I might love you too but I can't abandon the Dark Lord. He is the only one who has ever believed in me, he understands me. And I follow his believes, I know you are a Mudblood and I'm okay with you but you're an exception. I can't and will not come to your side, if you really love me you will come with me.'' She said trying to hold in her anger.

''Bella! I can't! Don't you understand? I can't help Voldemort and kill my own friends, or any other muggle-borns for that matter. I hate what your Lord stands for and I can't help him in achieving any of that. But we can't run away from this, I have this need to protect you and I won't ever know if you're safe if you're not with me!''

Bella stood up and with a flick of her wand got dressed. Hermione did the same and they know stood a few feet from eachother, both fuming.

Then they heard people approaching and before Bella could turn around she was caught in a binding spell. Hermione's eyes widened and she looked around seeing who had bound her Bella. She saw Harry, Ron, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore and Madam Rosmerta standing around them, each of them held their wands up.

Hermione growled furiously and Harry, Ron and Rosmerta jumped in the air of fright.

''Hermione? What are you doing? Why are you here, with that piece of filth?'' Ron exclaimed.

Hermione just hissed at him and raised her wand ''Unbound her! NOW!'' She growled at no one in particular.

''Hermione, just be reasonable, we can't talk to you if she can defend herself.'' Dumbledore reasoned. He clearly underestimated Hermione's need to defend Bella.

Hermione growled before she warned them once again. ''NOW!''

When no one did anything Hermione's eyes became slits and she suddenly transformed into her Animagi. The others looked on in shock when the girl in front of them changed into a large white tiger growling at them. They all took a step back and Dumbledore tried to talk sense into Hermione once again. Hermione didn't hear him, she just jumped and stood in between Bella and the others. Rosmerta was shaking with fear and the others were stunned and looking at the tiger in shock. Hermione directed her gaze at Dumbledore and growled a loud scary growl at him. Dumbledore seemed to understand and released Bellatrix from the spell, Bella shot up and stood beside Hermione, her wand raised at Dumbledore.

Hermione looked at Bella and relaxed considerably now that Bella was able to defend herself. Bella raised her hand and stroked Hermione's fur. Hermione purred and rubbed her head lovingly against Bella's side, Bella smiled and tickled her behind her ears. Hermione seemed to remember the other people and showed them her long and sharp teeth, they all lowered their wands and Hermione changed back into her normal form.

Harry and Ron looked flabbergasted and obviously were to shocked to talk.

''What are you doing here?'' Hermione asked defensively, her eyes were still glowing with anger.

''Rosmerta heard screams and she summoned us, Harry and Ron were with me when she did.'' Dumbledore explained still aware of Hermione's defensiveness and anger towards them.

Bella hadn't said anything yet but laughed her scary laugh now. ''Well, next time Hermione's with me I wouldn't bind me don't you think?'' She said smartly and cast a loving look at Hermione. She saw it and smiled at her love.

''What the hell did you do to her?'' Harry screamed at Bellatrix. ''Did you use the Imperius curse?''

Bella cackled again and grabbed Hermione's hand, ''Oh I didn't do anything to her boy. Well, I did, but I don't think that's what you mean.'' She said laughingly and winked at Hermione, who blushed.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow when he realised why Rosmerta had heard screams. And Ron just looked jealous when he saw the blush on Hermione's face as well as Bella's and Hermione's hands. ''Well, I think you need to go now Bellatrix.'' Dumbledore said calmly.

Ron's and Harry's eyes widened in shock.

''WHAT? Are you letting her go?'' Ron shouted angrily.

''Yes Ron, we'll explain everything to you later.'' But before he was finished Harry had raised his wand at Bellatrix.

''CRUCIO!'' He shouted angrily at his godfather's murderer.

Hermione's senses were better than anyone else's and she was quicker to raise her wand and point it at Harry.

''PROTEGO!'' She shouted and the curse backfired throwing Harry on the ground. Hermione couldn't help it and raised her wand at him.

''Crucio!'' She shouted and Harry started squirming and screaming on the ground. When she felt Dumbledore raising her wand at her she stopped and growled at Harry.

''Do NOT harm her!'' She spat at the shivering boy lying on the floor. The others all looked at Hermione in fear, even Dumbledore; who had definitely underestimated Hermione's protectiveness, he knew she could kill her friends, he had even told her that, but he didn't know she would react so quickly or that she would kill or torture someone who was not a threat anymore, since Harry was already lying on the floor when she cast the Cruciatus curse at him.

Bella saw that Hermione was still shaking and put her hand softly on Hermione's shoulder, ''I'm alright Love, you don't have to kill him. He won't harm me anymore.'' Hermione slightly relaxed and gave Harry one last snarl.

''Now, if you'll excuse me, it's probably best if I go now.'' Bellatrix said calmly before giving Hermione a peck on the lips. Hermione still looked at her with concern.

''I'll be alright Mione, we'll see eachother soon.'' Bella said softly against Hermione's lips before giving her one last kiss and disapparating.

With Bella gone Hermione somehow relaxed and realized the situation she was in. Tears formed in her eyes when she saw Harry lying on the ground, she didn't feel sorry for it though, she had to protect her mate, at whatever costs. Ron helped Harry up and Dumbledore and McGonagall ushered the boys back to the school. Rosmerta looked still dumbstruck but somehow managed to make her way back to the Three Broomsticks.

Hermione sighed and followed the others back to the school. When they all entered Dumbledore's office McGonagall flicked her wand and gave Harry a calming potion. They were all ignoring Hermione and she started to feel anxious.

When they were all sitting down Dumbledore explained the situation to Harry and Ron.

''S-so, that Death Eater is your soulmate now?'' Ron asked angrily.

Hermione nodded, she didn't really care she had hurt Ron's feelings, what she had felt for Ron was nothing like what she feels for Bellatrix. Both Harry and Ron looked at Hermione with disgust.

''I'm sorry Hermione but I can't deal with this. Even if you somehow manage to make Bellatrix come to our side you'll still be shagging my godfather's murderer! I don't accept it and I really don't want to be near you since you used the bloody Cruciatus curse on me!'' Harry exclaimed and his face became red with anger.

Hermione sighed when Ron agreed with him. ''But guys, I can't help it! I love her!'' She tried to reason with them but they weren't having it, they stormed out of the room leaving Hermione with Dumbledore and McGonagall.


	8. Chapter 8

All Is Fair

_Hello ;-) _

Here is chapter 8. I'm very grateful for the reviews on this story! I absolutely LOVE them! :D Oh and I really want to thank **loverxanime**, **alex14andra** and** Chelsi**! I love your comments :D Oh and ehh.. **Guest** ;-) I agree, there should be more Bellatrix/Hermione fics!

English is not my first language, so I'm really sorry for any mistakes or misunderstandings.

I still don't know exactly how many chapters I plan for this story to have, but there will at least be a couple more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bellatrix or Hermione, if I would, I would probably be very rich ;-) They are owned by J.K. Rowling, as well as the other characters.

Warning: Femslash, smut, death (non-main character), darkness. If any of this insults or bothers you, please feel free to leave and don't look back ;-)

Chapter 8

B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H

''_I'm sorry Hermione but I can't deal with this. Even if you somehow manage to make Bellatrix come to our side you'll still be shagging my godfather's murderer! I don't accept it and I really don't want to be near you since you used the bloody Cruciatus curse on me!'' Harry exclaimed and his face became red with anger. _

_Hermione sighed when Ron agreed with him. ''But guys, I can't help it! I love her!'' She tried to reason with them but they weren't having it, they stormed out of the room leaving Hermione with Dumbledore and McGonagall. _

When Hermione went to bed she couldn't sleep, she kept thinking about Harry's and Ron's reactions. What if they didn't come around? What if she had already lost her friends over this? Wouldn't it be best to just join Bella and Voldemort? But how could she? She couldn't hurt muggle-borns or half-bloods for no reason but their blood. How could she defend and even fight for such a cause? But if Voldemort's side was the only side in which she and Bella would be safe and live peacefully, then that was the only option. Hermione decided to drop it and just wait for what Harry and Ron had to say in the morning.

The next day she didn't talk to Ron or Harry, they both ignored her and she caught them whispering to eachother during classes. She tried to ignore it and not be hurt by their angry and disgusted glances. She knew she had to talk to Dumbledore again about Bellatrix and what she should do but for now she just postponed it and hoped he wouldn't summon her.

_At Malfoy Manor. _

''She doesn't want to come to our side my Lord but maybe now that Potter had tried to hex me she'll consider it.'' Bellatrix said to the Dark Lord after explaining about the previous night.

''So, I guess the only thing that's keeping her from switching to the other side is the whole Mudblood thing and her friends?'' The Dark Lord asked.

''Yes, she won't help in persecuting Mudbloods and she still won't give up on her friends.''

''Mmm.. I have a plan Bella.''

_Back at Hogwarts. _

Hermione was walking towards her dorm, she had just finished dinner and couldn't wait to jump into bed and sleep for a couple of hours. When she walked past the girls' bathroom she stopped. Her head hurt and she had to hold on to the wall to stop from falling to the ground.

_Bella was squirming on the ground, other Death Eaters around her were fighting against the members of the Order and they weren't helping Bella. A tear escaped from Bella's eye. _

Hermione composed herself and quickly disapparated, she didn't know where to, just that she had to go to Bella.

She arrived at Hogsmeade, several people stopped fighting when they saw the green smoke appear. She saw Tonks fighting with one of the Carrow twins and Lupin fighting with the other. Mrs Weasley was duelling with Dolohov and Mr Weasley with Greyback. She saw several other Order members fighting with other Death Eaters. She scanned her surroundings quickly and then she saw her.

Bella was lying on the ground, Ron was casting a Cruciatus curse on her and Bella was screaming in pain. Hermione's eyes shot with anger and she pointed her wand at Ron.

''Expelliarmus!'' She shouted and Bella's screaming stopped. All the Death Eaters and Order members stopped fighting and stared at Hermione. The members of the Order didn't know about Hermione and Bellatrix and were stunned when they saw Hermione protecting the vicious Death Eater. Ron just looked furious when he noticed who had disarmed him.

Hermione saw Bella still lying on the ground panting and she felt anger rushing through her entire body and mind.

''RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! DON'T YOU** DARE** HARM HER!'' She shouted in an incredibly loud voice, everyone jumped up in fear at the furious looking and sounding Hermione. Ron looked scared as well but he somehow felt courageous and snickered.

''What are you going to do? Hex me? Hex the person you're _really_ in love with? Or are you gonna kill me? Huh? Are you gonna kill the person who has been your best friend for 7 years now? For that stupid bitch?'' He shouted pointing angrily at Bella.

Hermione growled loudly and her eyes changed colour into a blood red. She felt a tingling over her entire body and her feet left the ground and she rose about 3 feet in the air. The others looked at the flying witch in astonishment and shock, and Ron's grinning face turned into a terrified one.

''I said, don't you _dare_ harm her.'' Hermione said calmly while still hovering in the air looking down at Ron. She pointed her wand at him and he tried to grab his wand to defend himself. Hermione laughed a wicked laugh.

''Do you _really _think you can beat me? I'm the Mistress of Implicity and I can NOT be overpowered! Especially not by a weak Weasley boy like you!'' She growled.

When she felt some Order Members reaching for their wand she cast a quick protective charm around Bellatrix who was standing on the ground looking up at Hermione with admiration and love for the girl that defended her.

Ron was trembling with fear but he was also blind with rage so he pointed his wand at Bellatrix not noticing the blue field of protection that hang around her.

''AVADA KEDAVRA!'' He shouted angrily. The curse didn't reach through the strong protection field but knocked Ron off his feet. Hermione who was already furious now felt only rage towards the boy who used to be one of her best friends.

''HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL HER!'' She shouted and flew closer to Ron, she towered over him.

''AVADA KEDAVRA!'' She shouted without even having to point her wand at him, she just looked at him and green flashes shot out of her eyes killing the redheaded boy who fell down. She heard a scream, a womanly scream, and looked around. She saw Mrs Weasly running towards her, her wand raised. Hermione just casually swept her wand in the air and suddenly Mrs Weasley was disarmed.

Hermione felt a sudden rush of tiredness coming over her and she slowly sank to the ground. When she was standing on the ground she saw her vision spinning, when her knees buckled two strong but soft arms glided around her waist and kept her up. Bellatrix shouted something and all the Death Eaters quickly disapparated before any of the Order Members were able to stop them. Bella held onto Hermione tightly before they disapparated as well.

They arrived at Malfoy Manor where the other Death Eaters had arrived as well. Bella was holding onto Hermione when she helped her into the house towards a big room with a large table and a lot of chairs, she helped her down in a chair and sat down in the chair next to her. Hermione looked around, the table was long with at least 30 chairs, one chair was obviously reserved for the Dark Lord as it was at the head of the table and was bigger than the other chairs. The other Death Eaters came into the room as well and all took a seat. Hermione smiled when she felt Bella's hand squeezing hers, and looked at the beautiful woman. Bella smiled sweetly at Hermione and she smiled back.

Then a silence fell over the room and black smoke appeared which then turned into the figure of Voldemort. He sat down in the large chair and cleared his throat.


	9. Chapter 9

All Is Fair

_Hello ;-) _

Here is chapter 9. I'm very grateful for the reviews on this story! I absolutely LOVE them!

I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, have been enjoying the sun a bit to much.

English is not my first language, so I'm really sorry for any mistakes or misunderstandings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bellatrix or Hermione, if I would, I would probably be very rich ;-) They are owned by J.K. Rowling, as well as the other characters.

Warning: Femslash, smut, death (non-main character), darkness. If any of this insults or bothers you, please feel free to leave and don't look back ;-)

Chapter 9

B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H

_Hermione looked around, the table was long with at least 30 chairs, one chair was obviously reserved for the Dark Lord as it was at the head of the table and was bigger than the other chairs. The other Death Eaters came into the room as well and all took a seat. Hermione smiled when she felt Bella's hand squeezing hers, and looked at the beautiful woman. Bella smiled sweetly at Hermione and she smiled back. _

_Then a silence fell over the room and black smoke appeared which then turned into the figure of Voldemort. He sat down in the large chair and cleared his throat. _

''I see that we have a new member at our table, welcome Hermione.'' He said while giving Hermione a respectful nod. She nodded politely back and squeezed Bella's hand. Bella started rubbing Hermione's hand with her thumb in soothing circles.

''Due to recent events I may say that we can expect your visit to be permanent?'' Voldemort asked Hermione.

''Yes My Lord.'' She said respectfully. She knew that after killing Ron she wouldn't be allowed back at the other side and she was well aware that the only way to keep herself and Bella safe was to join the Dark Side. She tried not to think about what she had done only a few minutes ago, how she killed one of her best friends, but she decided to focus on the fact that Bella was sitting next to her, alive and safe.

The Dark Lord nodded and changed the subject, he talked about the recent progress in taking over the Ministry and the weaknesses of the Order of the Phoenix.

Hermione didn't really pay attention, she felt exhausted and just wanted to go to bed. Bella seemed to notice and Voldemort caught Bella's eye. He gave her a quick nod and Bella put her arm underneath Hermione's for support and helped her up, they slowly walked out of the room and Bella helped her upstairs. When they got to Bella's room, Bella helped Hermione out of her clothes until she was fully naked and then got rid of her own clothes as well.

Bella guided her towards the bed and they both lay under the covers, Bella draping her arms around Hermione's waist holding her tightly. Hermione smiled tiredly and Bella gave her a kiss on her cheek.

''Good night Love.'' Bella said sweetly before pulling Hermione's back more into her front and spooning her. Hermione giggled at Bella's odd but very sweet behaviour and turned her head giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

''Good night Bella.'' She said sleepily and they both nodded off, Bella still holding onto Hermione tightly.

''HERMIONE!''

''Hermione, sweetie, wake up!''

Hermione shot awake looking straight into the worried eyes of Bellatrix. She blinked a few times looking at her surroundings. It was still dark and they were still lying in bed, she put her hand to her own cheek and noticed the tears running down her face.

''It's ok sweetie, you were just having a nightmare. You're safe now.'' Bella said soothingly while wiping Hermione's tears away.

''Ron.. I killed him! I've killed one of my best friends Bella!'' Hermione exclaimed remembering the dream in which she saw Ron's eyes losing all the life it once possessed.

''I understand it's hard babe.'' Bella said lovingly caressing Hermione's cheek.

''Hard? You understand it's hard? I've KILLED him! Molly has lost her son because of me! Ginny has lost her older brother because of me! Oh yes, it's very HARD indeed!'' Hermione shouted angrily swatting Bella's hands away. Bella didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say to that.

''But how do YOU know huh? You could never understand that can you? You don't have any friends! You- you like killing, you quite enjoy it don't you?'' Hermione exclaimed jumping out of the bed. Bella's face showed hurt and sadness and Hermione soon regretted her words.

''B-bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I shouldn't take it out on you, I'm sorry.'' Hermione quickly said going back to bed, scooting closer to Bella. Bella shook her head.

''No, no Hermione. You're right, I don't understand, I don't have any friends, the only one I care about is you and my sister. I don't care what happens to anyone else. And you were right about the other thing as well, I do like killing, well, I actually prefer torturing. But I understand that what you fell for the ginger boy is almost like what I feel for Narcissa, so I can try, I can try and understand what you're going through. But I won't change Hermione, this is who I am and you're gonna have to accept it if you want us to be together.'' She said pointedly.

Hermione nodded, she did understand where Bella was coming from, and she did want to be with Bella.

''Yes Bella, I understand. And of course I want to be with you. But.. do you want to be with me?'' She asked shyly. She knew she loved Bella but she wondered if Bella loved her as well or if she was just following Voldemort's orders.

Bella nodded furiously. ''I do Hermione, I do want to be with you. I.. I—I love you.'' She said softly feeling embarrassed, she had never said that to anyone before, not even her sister. She had actually resigned to the fact that she probably would never truly love anyone in her life, but then this young beautiful clever witch came along and ruined her plans of never finding love. Hermione smiled a million dollar smile and wrapped her arms around Bella squeezing her tightly.

''I love you too Bella.'' She softly whispered in the dark haired witch's ear. She released her and gave her a soft loving kiss on those full smooth lips.

''I had to kill him Bella, he tried to kill you.'' She said softly. Bella nodded and pulled Hermione into another kiss. Then Bellatrix broke away and stepped out of bed grabbing her wand and lighting a candle to make the room more romantic. She turned around and faced Hermione with a sly grin.

Hermione ran her eyes over Bella's entire naked body. She looked delicious, her perfect round breasts bounced slightly when she walked towards her. Her hips swayed from side to side causing Hermione to feel that familiar heat in between her legs. She looked up at her face and saw Bella's tongue darting out of her mouth moistening her lips, she groaned and kicked the covers away with her feet exposing her naked body to Bella who moaned appreciatively. Bella reached the bed and climbed on it on all fours crawling towards Hermione. When she reached her she ran her hand over Hermione's smooth abs before straddling her waist, Hermione's breath hitched when she felt Bella's core and bum making contact with her naked belly. She bucked her hips upwards and moaned Bella's name. Bella smiled evilly and shook her head.

''No, no, no babe. You have to be patient.'' She said in a husky voice.

''B-Bella.. please?'' Hermione moaned. She somehow felt this was all very familiar and soon flashes of her dream from a few days ago came back into her mind. She shook her head ridding her of that dream since dreaming about Bella doing such things wasn't necessary anymore. She had the real thing right on top of her.

Bella lowered her head and sucked on Hermione's nipple eliciting a loud moan from Hermione who arched her back. Bella released her nipple and scooted back placing her throbbing pussy on Hermione's making them both groan in pleasure from the added friction. She snaked her hand between their thighs and parted both their lower lips causing their clits to get it immediate contact.

Hermione was panting and bucking her hips rubbing their clits together. Bella followed and began riding Hermione's core. They both groaned and moaned while getting closer and closer to an orgasm.

Hermione was staring at Bella's large breasts, they were bouncing up and down from the way Bella was bucking her hips.

Hermione was getting very close and her breathing became even louder. Bella noticed and started massaging Hermione's breasts with her hands. Hermione groaned and started looking at Bella's face.

''I love you Bella.'' She said surprisingly strong for the amount of air she had in her lungs. Bella stared at Hermione's lust-filled eyes and smiled.

Hermione couldn't hold it anymore and screamed Bella's name when she came hard. Bella looked at Hermione's shuddering body and quickly came too. They both screamed each other's names and Bella kept riding Hermione until the last flash of pleasure left their bodies. She then collapsed down onto Hermione and tried to regain her breath. When she had calmed down a bit she rolled off of Hermione and lay next to her.

''I love you too.''


	10. Chapter 10

All Is Fair

_Hello ;-) _

Here is chapter 10. I'm very grateful for the reviews on this story! I absolutely LOVE them!

English is not my first language, so I'm really sorry for any mistakes or misunderstandings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bellatrix or Hermione, if I would, I would probably be very rich ;-) They are owned by J.K. Rowling, as well as the other characters.

Warning: Femslash, smut, death (non-main character), darkness. If any of this insults or bothers you, please feel free to leave and don't look back ;-)

Chapter 10

B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H

_She then collapsed down onto Hermione and tried to regain her breath. When she had calmed down a bit she rolled off of Hermione and lay next to her. _

''_I love you too.'' _

The next morning Hermione woke up wrapped up in the soft but strong arms of Bellatrix. She smiled at the peaceful sleeping face of the notorious Death Eater. How can someone who looks so cute and peaceful while sleeping, torture and kill other human beings for fun? She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts and instead focused on the beautiful face in front of her.

She decided it was time for her lover to wake up and softly kissed her cheek. Bella didn't stir and Hermione trailed kisses along her jaw line to her neck. She looked up at Bella's closed eyes and saw a small smile forming on Bella's lips. She chuckled at the cute smile and licked down Bella's neck towards her naked breasts. When she caught Bella's nipple in her mouth, Bella's eyes shot open and she moaned loudly while tangling her fingers in Hermione's hair. Hermione released Bella's nipple with a pop sound.

''So you _are_ awake?'' She asked teasingly with a grin on her face.

Bella just nodded and pushed Hermione's head back towards her breast. Hermione complied and began sucking eagerly on the hardened nub.

''Hermiiiooneee..'' Bella whined after a while. She grabbed Hermione's hand and guided it towards the place that was throbbing with arousal and excitement. When Hermione swatted Bella's hand away, Bella looked shocked.

''No Bella. You have to be a good girl and ask me nicely.'' Hermione said teasingly. Bella grumbled and an angry pout formed on her face.

''I _don't_ beg.'' Bellatrix said through gritted teeth. Hermione chuckled and moved away from Bella to get out of bed. Bella soon regretted her words and grabbed Hermione's wrist to pull her back down.

''Ok ok.. Hermione, please?'' Bella complied in the sweetest voice she could muster.

''Please what Bella?'' Hermione said devilishly.

Bella rolled her eyes. ''Please.. touch me.'' She said defeated. Hermione mockingly patted Bella's head and grinned.

''Of course Bella. Anything for you my love.'' She said teasingly and trailed her hand up Bella's leg towards her centre. She tickled the insides of her thighs and Bella groaned.

''Don't tease.'' Bella grunted.

''What did you just say Bella?'' Hermione asked sternly.

''_Please_ don't tease.'' Bella said frustratingly rolling her eyes again. Hermione grinned and gave her a seductive wink before plunging two fingers in Bella's dripping centre. Bella gasped and bucked her hips upwards.

''Wow.. you're so wet.'' Hermione said surprisingly. Bellatrix groaned again. ''That's SO your fault.'' The younger girl giggled and gave her a hard kiss on her plump lips. She then started to pump her fingers in and out of Bella at a fast pace. Bella moaned and groaned while bucking her hips wildly meeting Hermione's fingers. Hermione then positioned her hips so that she could get in deeper and faster.

''Oh yes.. more Mione..more'' Bella groaned and Hermione added two more fingers in her tight hole. When she added pressure to Bella's clit with her thumb, Bella spread her legs wider and clenched the sheets in her hands. Hermione started kissing and licking down Bella's face before sucking wildly on Bella's pulse point. Bella repositioned her head so Hermione had more access. When Hermione pushed down on Bella's clit once more Bella's walls tightened around Hermione's fingers and she was thrown over the edge.

''Fuuucckk! HERMIONEEE!'' Bella screamed as strong waves of her orgasm coursed through her. Hermione helped her ride it out by slowing her fingers down and eventually, when Bella's last flash had subsided, pulling her fingers out of the panting witch.

''I wouldn't mind waking up like that more often.'' Bella winked after she'd recovered. Hermione chuckled and gave her a peck on the lips.

''So.. What are we gonna do today?'' Hermione asked curiously. Now that she had gone to the other side she had no idea what was expected of her.

''I was thinking maybe we could stay in bed all day.'' Bella said in a seductive voice while starting to kiss down Hermione's body. Hermione cracked a smile but it soon faded. She stopped Bella and guided her chin upwards so she could look at her eyes.

''No, seriously Bella. What am I going to do?'' She asked seriously. Bella seemed to understand and after getting over the initial disappointment that they probably wouldn't be staying in bed all day sat up and brushed her hair out of her face.

''Well, the Dark Lord has summoned us this evening to talk about your role in the whole war situation but I guess you won't have to do anything you really don't want to. Oh and we uhh.. we have to talk about our situation.''

''Our situation?''

''Yeah, I am technically still married to Rodolphus.''

''Oh..'' Hermione answered sadly, disappointed that Bella wasn't technically all hers.

''But I'm sure the Dark Lord will order him to agree to a divorce and then maybe we can.. uhh..'' Bellatrix said shyly not knowing what to say.

''We can what Bella?'' Hermione had an idea of what Bella was trying to say but she liked Bella to say it out loud.

''Maybe we can.. I don't know.. Marry?.. If that's alright with you?'' She asked embarrassed.

Hermione chuckled. ''Mmm.. Was that a... Oh what is it called?.. A Proposal?'' Hermione asked mockingly. Bella's cheeks turned a bright red and she pouted.

''Bella?''

Bella huffed. ''Ok! Ok, yes it was. I was wondering if you would.. marry me?'' She asked softly. Hermione beamed. If other people could see her now. This vicious Death Eater being all shy and cute asking an 18 year old Mudblood to marry her. Yes, it wasn't exactly standard procedure and it was quite unexpected, and if you would have told Hermione about this a year ago she would've laughed in your face.. but now? Now, she couldn't think of anything that would make her happier than marrying Bellatrix Lestrange-Black, Lord Voldemort's most faithful follower.

''Hermione?'' Bella asked looking confusedly at the younger girls face looking all happy but so far away. Hermione quickly recovered and grabbed Bella's hands. She brought them to her lips and gave them a light kiss.

''Of course I will marry you Bella. Nothing would make me happier.'' She answered honestly and Bella's confused face was soon replaced by an overexcited one. Bella folded her arms around Hermione's neck and pushed her back in a lying position before attacking her face with kisses. They both laughed excitedly and they went back to caressing each other's bodies and showing the other just how much they loved eachother.

When Bella suddenly broke they kiss Hermione groaned.

''What?'' She asked frustrated that Bella's soft lips weren't connecting with hers anymore.

''I know I haven't told you this yet, but the whole white tiger thing? A definite turn-on!''

Hermione laughed and purred sounding a lot like the tiger. Bella growled at the sound and attacked Hermione's lips again.


	11. Chapter 11

All Is Fair

_Hello ;-) _

Here is chapter 11! FINALLY! I'm SO sorry it took this long, I went on holiday and after that I really just didn't feel like writing.. But I've started again! YAY!

I'm very grateful for the reviews on this story! I absolutely LOVE them!

English is not my first language, so I'm really sorry for any mistakes or misunderstandings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bellatrix or Hermione, if I would, I would probably be very rich ;-) They are owned by J.K. Rowling, as well as the other characters.

Warning: Femslash, smut, death (non-main character), darkness. If any of this insults or bothers you, please feel free to leave and don't look back ;-)

Chapter 11

B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H

''_I know I haven't told you this yet, but the whole white tiger thing? A definite turn-on!'' _

_Hermione laughed and purred sounding a lot like the tiger. Bella growled at the sound and attacked Hermione's lips again. _

When they were standing in front of the door Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's hand and squeezed it softly. Hermione smiled a nervous smile and squeezed back. After Bella knocked on the door it flew open and they both stepped inside the room. Voldemort was sitting at a round large table looking as scary as ever with his weird skin and his snake like eyes.

''Ahh, there you are.'' He said expecting them. He motioned towards the table and they sat down in two of the chairs at a respectful distance, still holding hands underneath the table.

''How are you feeling Miss Granger? Are you alright with staying in Bella's room?'' He asked politely.

Hermione wasn't dumb, she knew he didn't really ask about her feelings, he probably wasn't interested in her emotional side to all of this anyway. ''I'm fine my Lord. Yes, Bella's room is perfect.'' She said in the same civil tone as he had spoken with.

''I'm glad to hear that. Now as Bella may have told you I wanted to discuss some matters with you.''

Hermione nodded and felt Bella affectionately rubbing tiny circles on her hand.

''We are in a war Miss Granger, and you as well as I know that you will have to fight this battle on our side. I know that fighting your friends will be difficult Miss Granger, and that's why I've decided to make you part of Bella's team, in that way you will take part in overthrowing the Ministry and you won't have to partake in any fighting against your friends from the 'Order of the Phoenix'. Do you have any questions?''

''Yes My Lord, I would like to know why I have to partake in any fighting at all? I'm sure you have enough followers to overthrow the Ministry already.''

Voldemort nodded. ''Ahh, yes. I understand your unwillingness to fight, since you are only 18 years old. But you are to great a power to go to waste Miss Granger. You must know that the prophecy states that you will not be overpowered. That's why I want to add you to my troops.'' He explained slowly.

Hermione knew she couldn't say no, Voldemort was not a man to be trifled with. Even if she can't be 'overpowered', she still has a mate to think of. Bella may love her but she loves the Dark Lord as well. And the last thing Hermione wants to do is upset her love. She nodded respectfully.

''I understand My Lord.'' She stated. Voldemort looked pleased at her acceptance and decided to move to more joyous matters.

''Now, I understand Bella has already asked you to be her wife, is that true?''

Hermione smiled brightly and squeezed Bella's hand. ''Yes, my Lord.''

''And you have accepted her?''

''Yes, my Lord.'' Hermione said, the wide smile not leaving her face. She glanced at Bella who looked at her lovingly before looking back at Voldemort.

''Well, before we can plan your wedding I have to bring Rodolphus in.'' He said before snapping his fingers and a house-elf appeared out of thin air.

''Bring me Rodolphus Lestrange, and be quick.'' He said dismissively. The house-elf bowed and disappeared with a pop. Only seconds later he reappeared with a man with black hair and a trimmed beard. Hermione looked him over, she had never seen Rodolphus before and at first glance he looked quite handsome. But when Rodolphus noticed her, his handsome complexion soon changed into one of hatred and disgust. She heard Bella hiss at the man and felt Bella's arm slip around her waist protectively. Voldemort chuckled evilly and flicked his wand. Rodolphus' eyes widened in fear and he soon lay squirming on the ground, screaming for mercy. Voldemort stopped and Rodolphus stood back up pretending like he hadn't just been hit with a Cruciatus curse.

''Now now, Lestrange. That is no way to look at a woman is it?''

''N-no my Lord.'' Rodolphus answered stutteringly.

''Well then. Apologize to the lady!'' Voldemort fumed.

Rodolphus jumped up in fright at Voldemort's raised voice and quickly turned towards Hermione.

''I-I'm sorry Miss Granger. My behaviour was totally uncalled for.'' He said regretfully. But Hermione saw in his eyes he wasn't sorry at all. She just nodded accepting his apology.

''Rodolphus sit down.'' Voldemort ordered and Rodolphus quickly sat down in the chair next to Bella, who looked disgusted when her husband decided to sit next to her.

''I called you here because I want you to agree to your divorce from Bella.'' Voldemort said. Rodolphus looked offended and soon his eyes flashed with anger.

''I'm sorry my Lord but I cannot agree to that. A divorce is not proper in my family and if someone else wishes to take my wife from me they shall have to agree to a duel.''

Hermione looked on in shock when Rodolphus decided to go against his Lord's wishes. She quickly looked at Voldemort and to her surprise he didn't seem angry or surprised. She then looked at Bella who didn't look very surprised either, she actually smiled.

''Well then. Miss Granger do you agree to a duel against Rodolphus here for Bella's hand?''

Hermione didn't know what to say but when she saw the encouraging smile of Bellatrix she nodded.

''Yes My Lord. I agree.'' She said insecurely.

Voldemort clapped his hands. ''Splendid! Ok, you Miss Granger and you Lestrange will duel for Bella's hand tomorrow morning.''

With that he stood up and walked out of the room. Once he was gone Rodolphus turned to Hermione. ''See you tomorrow.. Miss Granger.'' He said contemptuously before disapparating.

The only ones left in the room were Hermione and Bellatrix. Hermione looked at her beautiful dark-haired witch and grabbed both her hands.

''What now Bella? Do I have to fight him tomorrow?'' She asked feeling a bit scared. It wasn't that she thought she couldn't easily win but more that she might have to torture or kill another person again. Bella smiled sweetly at her before lifting her hands up to her lips and giving both her hands a sweet kiss.

''Yes, darling. You have to duel with him to get to me. It is a very old tradition in pure-blooded families. You will fight eachother in a battle of life and death. It is an important event and lots of pure-blooded wizards and witches will be watching. Don't worry Love, you could win this with your hands tied behind your back.'' She said letting go of Hermione's hands and now brushing her cheek lovingly.

''It's not that I'm afraid I will die, but he's older than me Bella, he has had more experience in duelling. I wouldn't know what to do.''

''You will, babe, you will. Just wait till he makes the first move and then strike back ten times harder. You can do it Love, I've seen you throwing curses around with no effort whatsoever. Oh, and there are no particular rules here, so if you decide you'd rather shred him to pieces in your sexy tiger form that would be okay.'' She said winking at the last bit.

Hermione chuckled and leaned in giving her a sweet kiss on her plump lips. Bella moaned and put her hand behind Hermione's neck pushing her face closer against her. She licked Hermione's lips before gaining entrance in the younger girl's warm mouth. Their tongues swirled around in their mouths and Hermione snaked her arms around Bella's waist pulling her closer. She then stood up from her chair and sat down on Bella's lap while still kissing frantically. Bella's hands travelled down Hermione's spine before finding her bum and squeezing it causing Hermione to moan loudly.


	12. Chapter 12

All Is Fair

_Hello ;-) _

Here is chapter 12! YAY!

I'm very grateful for the reviews on this story! I absolutely LOVE them!

English is not my first language, so I'm really sorry for any mistakes or misunderstandings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bellatrix or Hermione, if I would, I would probably be very rich ;-) They are owned by J.K. Rowling, as well as the other characters.

Warning: Femslash, smut, death (non-main character), darkness. If any of this insults or bothers you, please feel free to leave and don't look back ;-)

Chapter 12

B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H

Hermione woke up to the wonderful feeling of getting covered in kisses. She felt soft warm lips pressing against the skin of her stomach. She sighed a content sigh and opened her eyes. Bella looked up at her and smiled a sweet smile.

''Good morning babe.'' She winked and went back to kissing Hermione's stomach. Hermione smiled and lifted her head up so she could look at her lover.

''Good morning Bella.'' She responded, she lifted her hand and brushed it softly through Bella's shiny long black hair. Bella moaned at the feeling of Hermione's soft hands and fingers against her scalp. She looked up at Hermione's face.

''Big day today.'' She said smiling.

Hermione's eyes widened and she shot up. Her breathing became faster and it looked like she was hyperventilating. Bella's smiled soon faded and she sat up as well. She brushed Hermione's arm softly and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

''Shhh.. Breath Mione, breath.'' She said while still stroking Hermione's arm. Hermione's breathing slowed down a bit but her eyes were still widened in fear.

''Relax babe, you can do this. It'll be a piece of cake. You're the bloody Mistress of Implicity, you have powers others can only dream of. Rodolphus will shit his pants the minute the duel starts.'' She said soothingly and with a proud smile on her face.

Hermione slowly nodded and smiled a nervous smile. ''I know Bella, it's just that.. you know, I've never really duelled before. Not seriously at least. It's life or death now, that's a pretty big deal.'' She admitted.

Bellatrix smiled and nodded. ''I understand babe.''

''Bella? You won't be.. Angry, with me? Will you?'' Hermione asked hesitatingly.

Bella looked confused. ''Angry? Why?''

''Because I'm gonna try and kill Rodolphus. He is still.. your.. husband.'' Hermione said in disgust.

Bella laughed. ''Mione, Rodolphus and I didn't get married because we loved eachother. You know that right?''

''Yeah, yeah I know. But still, you lived in the same house, you probably had.. sex together?'' Hermione added nervously. She didn't want to think of Bella having sex with anyone but herself.

Bella smirked. ''We had sex, one time. The night after our wedding, it wasn't pleasurable for either of us and we basically decided to never do it again.''

''Oh.'' Hermione sighed in relief, she still looked confused though.

''What is it sweetie?'' Bellatrix asked worryingly.

''So, you wouldn't mind if he died?'' Hermione asked shyly.

''Hermione, I've told you before. The only people that I care about are you and my sister. All the others can die and I wouldn't shed a tear.''

''What about the Dark Lord?'' Hermione asked. She had been wondering about Bella and the Dark Lord for a while. She knew about the rumours about those two, and she didn't like it. The thought of that man's inhuman claws on Bella's beautiful fragile body just made her gag.

''I wouldn't like it if he died, he is the only one who has ever believed in me, believed in what I'm capable of. I would be upset if he died, and probably a bit sad, but I wouldn't cry or kill everyone whom I'd get my hands on.'' She explained slowly.

''So.. If I died?'' Hermione asked hesitatingly.

''I would kill everyone within a ten mile range and then cry until I wouldn't have a single tear to shed and then probably kill myself.'' She stated honestly.

Hermione swooned. ''Awwww, you're so romantic.'' She smiled and gave Bella a big sloppy kiss on the lips. Bella chuckled and hugged her tight. When they broke away they stared at eachother for a while. After a while Hermione sighed and climbed out of bed. Bella followed her lead.

''Would you mind if I wear one of your dresses Bella?'' Hermione asked.

''Why?''

''Just to show everyone we belong together.'' Hermione said casually.

Bellatrix smiled a wide smile and quickly went to her closet to grab one of her black corset dresses. She handed it to Hermione, who put it on and looked in the mirror. It fitted almost perfectly and with a flick of her wand the dress fitted her more tightly, showing off her curves. She then changed the black colour to a burgundy red and looked herself over. She then turned to Bella who was standing there staring at her body with her mouth hanging open.

Hermione chuckled and Bella quickly closed her mouth. She swallowed once before she seemed able to talk.

''You- you look.. Amazing.'' Bella smiled like a lunatic, walking closer to Hermione and wrapping her arms around Hermione's slim waist.

''You should wear this all the time, red is definitely your colour.'' She said staring at Hermione's cleavage. Hermione chuckled and put a finger underneath Bella's chin lifting it up.

''My eyes are up here babe.''

Bella smirked. ''Well yes, I know that. It's just that your boobs..''

''What about my boobs?'' Hermione asked teasingly.

''They- They look huge! Not that they normally don't look great but.. God!'' Bella groaned and leaned down biting the top of Hermione's left breast, hard. Hermione gasped and pushed her away. Bella stood back and looked at the bite mark on Hermione's breast.

''Now they'll certainly know you're mine.'' She said smirking. Hermione rolled her eyes and swatted Bella's arm playfully. Bella grinned evilly and gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

''We have to go now babe.''

Hermione nodded and lifted her wand at her hair. Her loose hair was pinned up except for some loose strands close to her face. She then grabbed Bella's red lipstick and painted her lips the same burgundy red as her dress. She quickly added some mascara and then turned around facing Bella again.

''Do I look okay?''

Bella had to swallow loudly again and nodded furiously, not being able to say a word. Hermione smirked and they disapparated to the large back garden of the manor, where supposedly the duel was being held. When they arrived they already saw a lot of people standing around what looked like a large round podium in the middle of the garden. Hermione hadn't seen so many people in one place in a long time. She didn't even know the Dark Lord had so many followers, or that there were so many pure-blooded families. She felt Bella leaning closer to her ear.

''I told you, this is an important event. Especially since it's between a pure-blooded middle-aged wizard and a muggle-born 18-year-old witch. They've never seen anything like this before.''

''Who do they want to win?'' Hermione whispered back.

''Most of them want Rodolphus to win, because he's a pure-blood and they only know you because you're one third of the 'Golden Trio'. Some want you to win though, those are the people that know about the prophecy and about your powers. And some people are just here for entertainment.'' She explained.

When they heard a loud bang Bella pushed Hermione carefully towards the stage. Hermione swallowed her nerves away and stepped on the stage, everyone went quiet when they saw her. They all knew Bellatrix and her famous corset dresses, when they saw Hermione wear one they were immediately informed about who Bellatrix wanted the duel to win. Hermione nervously looked around at all the people surrounding the large stage and she guessed it might have been around one hundred people. When she saw Rodolphus climb on the stage her eyes became slits. She wanted to get this over with and get back to Bella's warm arms around her body. Another loud bang sounded and they faced eachother. A black smoke appeared and there stood Voldemort, in a black cloak with a black hood covering his bald head. The man raised his wand to his jaw and spoke in a loud scary tone.

''Welcome everyone to another Duel Of Honour. We are gathered here today to see how the volunteer, known as Hermione Granger will duel against the defender, Rodolphus Lestrange. They will fight for the hand of Bellatrix Lestrange-Black in a battle of Life and Death. There are no rules, but we would like to see somewhat of a fair fight. Let the Duel begin!''

Another loud bang sounded and Hermione and Rodolphus both bowed respectfully before they stood in a battle position.


	13. Chapter 13

All Is Fair

_Hello ;-) _

Here is chapter 13! DUEL DUEL DUEL!

English is not my first language, so I'm really sorry for any mistakes or misunderstandings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bellatrix or Hermione, if I would, I would probably be very rich ;-) They are owned by J.K. Rowling, as well as the other characters.

Warning: Femslash, smut, death (non-main character), darkness. If any of this insults or bothers you, please feel free to leave and don't look back ;-)

Chapter 13

B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H

''_Welcome everyone to another Duel Of Honour. We are gathered here today to see how the volunteer, known as Hermione Granger will duel against the defender, Rodolphus Lestrange. They will fight for the hand of Bellatrix Lestrange-Black in a battle of Life and Death. There are no rules, but we would like to see somewhat of a fair fight. Let the Duel begin!'' _

_Another loud bang sounded and Hermione and Rodolphus both bowed respectfully before they stood in a battle position. _

The minute the duel started Hermione felt her senses growing stronger. She felt her eyesight widen, her hearing becoming clearer and her smell getting stronger. She knew these were the effects of her powers and felt a rush of confidence flowing through her body. She could easily do this, she could wipe the man in front of her away at any second. She decided however to let him think he could beat her first. Now that her confidence had grown she was almost enjoying it. She now understood why Bella always seemed to have so much fun when she was fighting. The thought of Bellatrix made her smile. Bella was watching her, watching her circling around her husband. Hermione's quick eyesight saw Rodolphus's hand twitching slightly and she knew he had begun.

''Crucio!'' Rodolphus exclaimed. He had a confident smirk on his face, he was a pure-blooded wizard, he came from one of the oldest and richest pure families in England. He could easily wipe the smile of that 18-year old Mudblood's face. What he didn't expect though was the young girl conjuring up a shield that protected her against an Unforgivable Curse.

His eyes widened but he soon regained his posture and flew another curse at her.

''Sectumsempra!''

''Protego!'' Hermione again conjured up a very strong shield, protecting her against the curse.

Rodolphus got angry. ''Oh come on Mudblood! You can't protect yourself forever!''

Hermione smirked, this was what she'd been waiting for. She knew Rodolphus and most of the audience thought she couldn't cast a curse at him. They didn't think she was capable of hexing someone let alone killing. She knew Rodolphus thought he had this in the bag. She cackled, it sounded a lot like Bella's cackle and she heard gasps coming from the audience. Her heightened sense of hearing also caused the sound of a very familiar chuckle reaching her ears. She smiled when she thought of Bella being proud of her.

''Oh I've not even begun mate.'' She said smiling wickedly.

Rodolphus was somewhat surprised at her over confident behaviour. He also saw the resemblance between this girl and his own wife. He shook his head and flicked his wand again.

''Crucio!'' He shouted but Hermione easily wiped the curse away with her wand.

''Crucio!'' Hermione shouted back, Rodolphus tried to protect himself but he wasn't fast enough. He felt an indescribable pain coursing through his body. He fell to the ground and began writhing on the floor. He had experienced the Cruciatus Curse before, The Dark Lord often used it on his followers, even Bella had Crucio'd him once. But what he felt right now he had never felt before. How was this young girl able to produce a curse that was even stronger than the Dark Lord's?

He sighed in relief when it stopped though and tried to regain his breath.

''Stand up.'' Hermione ordered him. He wanted to shake his head but was afraid she might curse him again, so he stood up shakily. He looked at the girl standing in front of him. She didn't look eighteen, with her burgundy red tight fitting dress, her hair up and her eyes almost the same colour red as her dress. The girl looked like a woman, a very scary but beautiful looking woman that is.

The girl cackled. ''Hit me.'' She ordered him. He swallowed loudly but pointed his wand at the girl.

''AVADA KEDAVRA!'' He shouted with all the power he had left in his body. If he didn't kill the girl right now he would be dead in seconds. Unfortunately for him Hermione saw the curse coming and felt herself changing into her Animagi. It all happened very quickly and right before the curse would hit her she ducked and the curse missed her. She heard several surprised whispers coming from the audience. She looked at Rodolphus and growled loudly. He whimpered when he saw her big sharp teeth.

He did regain some confidence though, now that she was in her tiger form she couldn't defend herself against any spells, she didn't have a wand.

He shot a few curses at her but she was fast, she jumped from side to side deflecting every curse. She then apparently had had enough and she slowly walked towards him, he was shaking like mad and was trying to harm her with his magic but he kept missing her. She then jumped and her big paws landed on his chest knocking him to the ground. He looked up and saw a big white head with very big white teeth growling at him. He screamed in pain when the tiger leaned down and bit off his ear. Blood was gushing out from the side of his head and he felt dizzy. She jumped off of him and changed back to her human form. He didn't know what to do and he just wanted her to kill him. So he decided to speed up that process a bit.

''You like that huh? Attacking people as an animal? You can't kill me in your human form huh?'' He wanted to make her angry and make her kill him. The pain coming from the side of his head was excruciating and he didn't look forward to another round of Crucio from her. She laughed, she knew what he was trying to do. She actually wanted to play with him a little more but the thought of having Bella all to herself made her reconsider. She did want to show the Death Eaters and Pure-blooded families what she could do however and thought back to her duel with Ron. She had killed him with just her eyes. She knew that was mostly because he tried to attack Bella and she didn't know if she could do it again but she could try. She looked around and saw every face watching her, she saw Bella looking at her with proud eyes. She turned towards Rodolphus and somehow zoomed her eyes in on him.

''Avada Kedavra!'' She shouted and she immediately knew it had worked. She felt a heat radiating behind her eyes and soon saw nothing but a red flash. When she regained her vision she saw Rodolphus lying lifeless on the ground. The audience was quiet. She heard everyone holding their breath and she looked around. Her eyes flashed in anger at what Bella had told her. How most people thought she was just a weak Mudblood. She raised her wand to her jaw and spoke in a very authoritative tone.

''I am the Mistress of Implicity. No one will stand in my way. I cannot be overpowered by anyone.''

Once she had said it she knew she'd made a mistake. It might be true but the Dark Lord wouldn't like it at all. She didn't want to angry the Dark Lord, she knew Bella loved her and would choose her above anyone but she was loyal. She believed in the Dark Lord.

It was still very quiet and no one spoke a word. She saw black smoke appear and the Dark Lord stood in front of her in his dark cloak. He raised his wand to his jaw as well.

''The volunteer Hermione Granger has defeated the defender Rodolphus Lestrange. She has now claimed Bellatrix Black formerly known as Lestrange.'' He said in his loud voice and the loud bang sounded again marking the end of the duel.

When the bang sounded the silence was gone. People immediately started talking and most of them looked at her in fear and some kind of admiration. Voldemort turned to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

''You did well Miss Granger, you will now be able to marry Bella. I would like to speak to you both tonight at 7.''

Hermione nodded respectfully and Voldemort turned on the spot leaving behind a patch of black smoke. Hermione smiled widely when she felt two soft arms circling around her waist from behind.

She turned around in the woman's arms and looked at the beautiful woman standing before her.

''You were.. AWESOME!'' Bella squealed happily. Hermione laughed, she had never seen Bella this.. happy before. She leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss.

''Well thank you babe. I did it for you.'' She said smugly. Bella laughed and leaned in giving her a passionate kiss. When Hermione felt Bella's tongue sneaking in her mouth she moaned. That made them both realise where they were and they pulled back. Hermione looked around a bit and noticed several people staring at her and Bella.

''Mmm.. Bella? We are being watched.'' She whispered closely to Bella's ear.

''Mmmm.. I noticed, maybe we should.. go and find a more private place to celebrate?'' Bellatrix grinned and nipped at Hermione's bottom lip. Hermione agreed and Bella held onto Hermione tightly and apparated to her bedroom.

''Have I told you already how hot you look in that dress?'' Bella said while undoing Hermione's corset. Hermione moaned and reached her arms behind Bella's back as well.

''Mmm.. I think I heard you say something like that yeah..'' Both their corsets fell to the ground and their dresses quickly followed.

Hermione looked Bella's lingerie-clad body up and down and smiled appreciatively. ''You don't look so bad yourself Miss Black.'' She said. Bella smiled when she heard Hermione saying her maiden-name.

''And you looked so hot in your tiger form as well.'' She said smiling. Hermione laughed. ''That's called bestiality Bella.''

They laughed and very quickly their underwear was gone. Hermione pushed Bella down on the bed and jumped on top of her. She growled and began licking Bella's face all over.


	14. Chapter 14

All Is Fair

_Hello ;-) _

Here is chapter 14!

English is not my first language, so I'm really sorry for any mistakes or misunderstandings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bellatrix or Hermione, if I would, I would probably be very rich ;-) They are owned by J.K. Rowling, as well as the other characters.

Warning: Femslash, smut, death (non-main character), darkness. If any of this insults or bothers you, please feel free to leave and don't look back ;-)

Chapter 14

B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H

''Mmm.. Babe..'' Hermione moaned when she felt Bella giving her stomach open mouthed kisses.

Bella stopped the kisses and looked up a Hermione's face. They had been making love for several hours now and Bella wasn't done with the brown-eyed beauty yet.

''What?'' She growled, slightly angry at getting interrupted.

''The Dark Lord has summoned us. We're to be there at 7.'' Hermione said while squirming underneath Bella. Bella was lying on top of her and the way Bella's stomach made contact with Hermione's core was driving her crazy.

''Okay, well, we've got another 20 minutes don't we babe?'' Bella asked mischievously.

Before Hermione could answer Bella had leaned down again and had covered Hermione's bare stomach with kisses again. Hermione moaned and bucked her hips, trying to create some friction for her throbbing clit. Bellatrix laughed and put her hands on the girl's hips keeping her from moving. Hermione groaned but that soon turned into a moan when Bella's warm mouth reached her centre. The younger woman gasped when she felt a warm wet tongue licking through her incredibly wet folds.

''Mmmm..Bellaaaa..'' She moaned and felt Bella smile against her cunt.

Bella trailed her tongue up to Hermione's clit and pressed her tongue flat against the little bud. Hermione moaned and tried to buck her hips again but Bella was still pushing her tightly against the bed. Bella then released one of Hermione's hips and slowly her hand trailed towards Hermione's entrance. She put the top of her index finger against Hermione's entrance and when Hermione almost cried out in frustration slowly slid the finger inside the girl's tight hole.

''Oh My God!'' Hermione exclaimed and gripped the sheets on the bed tightly in her hands.

''You can call me Bella.'' Bella said jokingly and Hermione just rolled her eyes. When Bellatrix added another finger Hermione arched her back and squeezed her eyes shut tight.

Bella began slowly sliding her fingers in and out of the writhing girl.

''F-faster Bella! Please?!'' Hermione almost screamed and Bella fastened her pace. She added another finger and was now pumping in and out of the girl at a rapid pace. Hermione bucked her hips meeting the woman's fingers over and over getting closer to her climax.

Bella leaned her head towards Hermione's delicious cunt and wrapped her lips around the witch's clit. She began sucking wildly on it and Hermione couldn't hold it in any more.

''B-bella.. I'm.. I'm gonna..'' Hermione stuttered feeling out of breath.

Bella bit down softly on the younger woman's clit and felt Hermione's walls tighten around her fingers. Hermione screamed and rolled her hips wildly riding out her orgasm.

''Good girl.. coming right on my fingers. They're so wet Mione, you're so hot baby.'' Bella cooed and Hermione slowed down. When the last wave left her body she relaxed and had a wide smile on her face. Bella made her way up and kissed the girl's soft lips. Hermione moaned again when she tasted herself on the woman's tongue and lips. They broke away and smiled brightly at eachother.

After a while of staring at one another they apparently both realised the time because they shot up and quickly jumped out of bed.

They quickly used their magic to change into some clothes and then both apparated to outside the meeting room just in time. Before they even knocked the door flew open and they saw Voldemort sitting at the head of the table.

''Miss Granger, Bella. Come in.'' Voldemort said and pointed to two chairs at the side of the table. The women walked in and sat down.

''First I want to congratulate you Miss Granger on your victory against Rodolphus.'' The Dark Lord said and nodded at Hermione with a small creepy smile on his face.

Hermione bowed her head in respect. ''Thank you my Lord.''

''Now, as I said before you will now be able to get married to Bella.'' He said in his scary voice. Hermione just nodded and squeezed Bella's hand underneath the table. Bella squeezed back and smiled brightly.

''Thank you my Lord. That means a lot to us.'' Bella said clearly in awe of her master.

Voldemort nodded and turned towards Hermione.

''Now, I want to talk to you about something else Miss Granger.'' He said, his voice sounded a lot more serious now and Bella had a bad feeling about this.

Hermione looked at him with questioning eyes. ''What about my Lord?''

''About what you said during the Duel.'' He said his complexion looked cold now and the small creepy smile on his face was now gone. He was clearly referring to what Hermione said after she defeated Rodolphus.

''_I am the Mistress of Implicity. No one will stand in my way. I cannot be overpowered by anyone.'' _

Hermione gulped and Bella squeezed her hand. ''About that my Lord. May I speak freely?''

The Dark Lord nodded wondering what Hermione had to say for herself.

''I don't know what came over me My Lord. I just felt this rush of power after killing Rodolphus and the thought of everyone still thinking of me as a weak mudblood infuriated me. Of course it wasn't my intention to raise any doubt about my loyalty to you my Lord.'' She said hoping he wouldn't hex her for claiming she was the strongest being in the wizarding world. She looked up at Voldemort's eyes and they seemed to relax a little.

''Well, it's good that you point that out Miss Granger because I wanted to send you on your first mission actually. And I'm sure that after this mission there will be no doubt in anyone's mind where your loyalty lays.'' He said and Hermione gulped, feeling somewhat scared.

''What kind of mission my Lord?'' She asked. She still didn't know what to do about.. everything. She knew she could defeat the Dark Lord if she wanted to, she didn't have to listen to him. The problem was though that she didn't know what Bella though about all this. Would Bella be devastated if she killed her master? Or could Bella get over it and they could live happily ever after, just the two of them. She didn't want to upset her love so she decided to just listen to the Dark Lord for now and talk to Bella about it later, when they couldn't get overheard.

''I want you to bring me Rufus Scrimgeour, the Minister of Magic.'' He said calmly.

''You mean.. kidnap him My Lord?'' Hermione asked confused. Why would they need her for that? Aren't there enough Death Eaters who were more experienced in abduction than her?

''Yes, I mean kidnapping. Now, Scrimgeour is currently being guarded by the Aurors and I've heard from a reliable source that some of the Aurors decided to leave him with the Order of the Phoenix. Now, I know I've told you before that I wouldn't let you fight against the Order of the Phoenix but since your recent announcement to all of my followers I think it's only fair to show them were your loyalties lay.'' He said menacingly. Hermione looked shocked, she didn't know what to do. She couldn't answer for a while and Bella noticed.

''I'm sure she will be perfectly able to bring Scrimgeour to you My Lord.'' Bella said quickly noticing Hermione wasn't able to answer.

Voldemort smirked and nodded. He excused himself and apparated leaving behind a cloud of black smoke. Once he was gone Bella quickly turned towards Hermione and grabbed both her hands.

''Mione, are you.. okay?'' She asked sounding concerned. Hermione swallowed and looked up in Bella's gorgeous black concerned eyes.

''I.. I don't know if I can face them Bella. How will I be able to look Molly and Arthur in the eye? I've killed their son!'' She almost screamed and tears started to stream down her face.

''You can do this babe. You don't have to harm them, just get past them and get the Minister. Maybe they won't even have to see you.'' Bellatrix tried to calm her young fiancée and stroked the girl's cheek. It was quiet for a while, Hermione was deep in thought, wondering how she could abduct the Minister without anyone from the Order of the Phoenix noticing her. Bella just kept stroking her cheek and stared at the younger girl who's thoughts seemed so far away.

''I think I have a plan Bella.''


	15. Chapter 15

All Is Fair

_Hello ;-) _

Here is chapter 15! I´m so so sorry it took this long..I didn´t really have much inspiration for a long time to write the next chapter.. I also don´t really know if people like this story.. I'll just carry on and see where it goes.. ;)

English is not my first language, so I'm really sorry for any mistakes or misunderstandings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bellatrix or Hermione, if I would, I would probably be very rich ;-) They are owned by J.K. Rowling, as well as the other characters.

Warning: Femslash, smut, death (non-main character), darkness. If any of this insults or bothers you, please feel free to leave and don't look back ;-)

Chapter 15

B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H-B-H

''_I'm sure she will be perfectly able to bring Scrimgeour to you My Lord.'' Bella said quickly noticing Hermione wasn't able to answer. _

_Voldemort smirked and nodded. He excused himself and apparated leaving behind a cloud of black smoke. Once he was gone Bella quickly turned towards Hermione and grabbed both her hands. _

''_Mione, are you.. okay?'' She asked sounding concerned. Hermione swallowed and looked up in Bella's gorgeous black concerned eyes. _

''_I.. I don't know if I can face them Bella. How will I be able to look Molly and Arthur in the eye? I've killed their son!'' She almost screamed and tears started to stream down her face. _

''_You can do this babe. You don't have to harm them, just get past them and get the Minister. Maybe they won't even have to see you.'' Bellatrix tried to calm her young fiancée and stroked the girl's cheek. It was quiet for a while, Hermione was deep in thought, wondering how she could abduct the Minister without anyone from the Order of the Phoenix noticing her. Bella just kept stroking her cheek and stared at the younger girl who's thoughts seemed so far away. _

''_I think I have a plan Bella.'' _

It was dark outside, Hermione slowly made her way towards the safe house where Scrimgeour was currently hiding. She noticed the house looked quiet, it looked even abandoned, but she knew better. It was a good thing her magic was so much more advanced since finding her True Love Bella or else she would definitely have been noticed. She was confident her plan would work, the only thing she wasn't looking forward too was seeing anyone from the Order. It was probably a good thing Voldemort made her go here on her own, it would not have been a good thing if any Death Eaters noticed her scared state.

When she almost reached the gate to the house she took a deep breath and pulled the hood of her robe down exposing her face. She slowly made her way towards the front door, she was pretty sure she had already stepped through some alarms indicating she was there. Just before she stepped on a particular stone close to the front door, the door flew open and she was blasted back. She fell on her back but quickly recovered and stood back up with her wand raised.

''What in Merlin's name are _you_ doing here?!'' She heard a man's voice barking at her.

''Remus, let me explain, I come in peace.'' She said quickly while raising her wand in the air so it didn't point at him anymore.

''In _peace?!_ You killed Ron Hermione?! You actually _killed_ him!'' Remus exclaimed and took a step towards her, still pointing his wand at her head.

''I know Remus! And I'm so so sorry! I couldn't help it!'' She shouted.

''What do you mean?'' He asked slightly calmer. Hermione sighed relieved, he has always been the more reasonable calm type.

''I mean that he tried to kill my Bella.'' She said in the same tone he had used.

''_Your_ Bella? When did _that_ happen?'' He asked looking perplexed.

''You haven't talked to Dumbledore?'' Hermione asked with wide eyes. Did he really not know why she killed Ron?

''He hasn't said anything about you at all Hermione.'' He says.

''Bella is my True Love Remus. She means _everything_ to me.'' She says and he still looks at her with some confusion written on his face.

''So why are you here? How did you know about this place?'' He asks changing the subject.

''I-.. I couldn't.. I couldn't stay there anymore Remus. The things they do, it's horrible, I had to get away from there.'' She says and he doesn't really look like he believes her.

''What about Bellatrix?'' He asks.

''She's safe, we ran away, we're staying somewhere no one can find us. But Remus, she's wounded.. I need a potion to help her. Please? I can't live without her, if she dies..'' She says bursting out in tears.

''What do you need?'' He asks, and Hermione internally smirks, men are such suckers for a woman's tears.

''Can I come in?.. Please?'' She asks still sniffing.

''Y-yeah.. come in.'' He says while stepping to the side. Hermione slowly walks up to him and they enter the house. Once inside Hermione looks around, she doesn't see any other Ordermembers, she doesn't see anyone really.

''Are you here all alone?'' She asks still crying softly.

''No.. I mean.. yeah.. yes I am.'' He says not very convincingly. They walk to the kitchen and Remus opens a cupboard with a couple of potions inside. Hermione quickly looks around her hoping no one is close by before pointing her wand at his back. He falls down to the ground, his whole body stiff. She leans down and looks in his eyes, his eyes are open and he can still move them but he can't move the rest of his body.

''Sorry Remus.'' She says whispering before standing back up and flicking her wand checking for any other people in the house. Her wand shows her there are three people in an upstairs bedroom and one in a bathroom. She wonders why none of them came downstairs when Remus let her in, they must know she's here.

She quickly casts an invisibility charm on her herself before slowly making her way upstairs. If anyone notices her the invisibility will wear off and all hell will break loose.

When she's upstairs she sees four different doors, two leading to bedrooms, one to a toilet and another one to a bathroom. Because of the earlier spell she casted she knows there are three people in the bedroom on her right and one person in the bathroom next to it. The only think she needs to do now is find out where Scrimgeour is. She softly makes her way towards the bathroom and puts her ear against it. She dismisses that room soon when she hears a woman's voice singing softly in the shower. She then softly makes her way towards the bedroom door and listens as well.

''Was that really Hermione? Is she downstairs right now? We need to catch her Arthur. She killed our son! Why are we sitting here doing nothing while she's downstairs?!'' Molly whispers loudly but gets interrupted by Arthur.

''Didn't you hear Remus? He said he was _alone_, we need to stay here and hope she's not tricking us. I'm sure Remus has thought of some plan before he let her in the house, he's not _that_ stupid.'' Arthur answers and Hermione groans in herself. Why did those two have to guard Scrimgeour, just the two people she does _not_ want to see.

''I don't care what Remus thinks?! Our son's murderer is in this house and I swear I will make her pay for taking away our son!'' Molly exclaims slightly louder before pulling the door open and marching downstairs with her wand raised. Luckily Hermione quickly jumped against the wall keeping herself from bumping into Mrs Weasly.

''Molly! Get back here!'' Arthur shouts before quickly following his wife down the stairs. Hermione smirks, this is _way_ too easy.

She quickly makes her way inside and sees Scrimgeour sitting on a chair looking worried. She snickers and closes the door softly, he still hears it though and jumps off the chair.

''Who's there?!'' He says and Hermione removes her invisibility charm.

''Hello hello Minister, what a pleasure to finally meet you.'' She says cackling, Bella is so rubbing off on her.

''Who are you?! What do you want?!'' He says looking slightly terrified with his wand raised pointing at her face.

''Have you parents never told you it is impolite to point at people?'' She says with a smirk on her face. The smirk quickly leaves though when she hears loud footsteps running up the stairs. She quickly disarms Scrimgeour and stand behind him with her wand pointed at his neck. The door flies open and she hears two collective gasps.

''YOU! You Bitch!'' Mrs Weasly shouts while pointing her wand at Hermione.

''Well Hello Mrs Weasly, nice to see you too.'' Hermione cackles, surprising herself by her own calm behaviour, maybe she really is turning into Bella.

''Lower you wand Hermione, we don't want to hurt you.'' Mr Weasly says while keeping Molly from running towards her.

Hermione cackles loudly. ''Of course you do! After what I did to Ronald?! Of course you want to hurt me!'' She says and both Mr and Mrs Weasly gasp audibly.

''What did she do to you?!'' Molly shouts with horror on her face.

''_She?_ You mean Bella?'' Hermione asks with a smirk on her face.

''Yes! That bitch, she has done something to you! What kind of spell did she cast on you?!'' Molly shouts hysterically.

''Oh she has definitely done something to me, but I don't think that's what you mean,.'' Hermione says suggestively wiggling her eyebrows and Molly's face quickly changes to disgust.

''Lower your wand Hermione before someone gets harmed.'' Arthur says, being the reasonable one again.

''You know, you Order members are absolutely _horrible_ in protecting people, I could walk right in.'' She says smiling wickedly.

''Hermione, one last time, _lower_ your wand.'' Arthur says before taking a step towards her.

''Not a step closer Arthur.'' Hermione hisses and pushes the tip of her wand harder against Scrimgeour's throat making him whimper in fright.

''Now, why don't you two step aside so I can safely direct the Minister out of the house.'' She says calmly, unfortunately the Order had at least thought of the no apparating charm cast around the house, so she has to find a way to direct the Minister out of the house before she can apparate.

Neither Arthur nor Molly stepped aside and Hermione sighed.

''Why are you so stubborn, I don't _want_ to hurt you.'' Hermione says, slightly lying because she feels a sudden urge to harm them, and harm them badly, she doesn't know why but she knows she's slowly turning very evil.

''Release him Hermione, you are just a kid, you can't win from two Order Members.'' Arthur says enraging Hermione even further. How dare he say she's _just_ a kid?! She's stronger than the whole Order together!

''That wasn't very smart Arthur.'' She says calmly but with fire.

She then flicks her wand and Arthur flies backwards against a wall and falls to the ground. She then quickly points her wand at Molly before she can even react.

''Now, what do to with you Mrs Weasly? You can still step aside and let me pass.'' She says, hoping the woman is as stubborn as her husband. Fortunately the woman doesn't step aside.

''As you wish!'' Hermione exclaims before pointing her wand at Molly's head. Molly flies back just like her husband and soon lays next to him unconscious on the floor. Hermione laughs and with her arm still around Scrimgeour's neck she directs them out of the room. Before she can even take her first step down the stairs the door to the bathroom opens and she hears a surprised gasp.

She quickly turns around and notices a woman standing there, she thinks she recognises her as one of the Aurors from the Ministry. The young woman quickly raises her wand but Hermione is quicker.

''Imperio!'' She says and the eyes of the young woman change to some kind of empty glow.

''Follow me.'' She orders the woman and begins her way down the stairs again. Once outside she grabs the woman's arm and apparated them three back to Malfoy Manor.


End file.
